Effects of Darkness
by Master Stonestar
Summary: Stonepelt and Shimmerfeather live in FireClan. What will happen when Darkness threatens the worlds? Can Stonepelt protect Shimmerfeather and his Clan? Or will the Clan fall to the Darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Stonepelt's POV**

_World: Earth_

I woke before the others. I get up from my nest, I am careful not to disturb my girlfriend. I bend now and kiss Shimmerfeather, my girlfriend. She awakes.

"Good morning honey" I say to Shimmerfeather

"Good morning honeybear" Shimmerfeather says to me

"I have to go talk with Willowstar. I'll be back soon" I say

"Okay, I'll start cooking food" Shimmerfeather says as she stands up

I walk around the other sleeping warriors and apprentices. I try to stay as far away from the kits as possible.

"_I can't wake the kits_. _That would upset everyone in the Clan" _I thought

I head towards Willowstar's den. Willowstar's den was a lean-to made out of sticks with a tarp over it. The warriors sleeping area was under a tarp that was tied between four trees. The apprentices slept next to the warriors under a smaller tarp.

Once I reached Willowstar's den, I went inside quietly.

"Good morning Stonepelt" Willowstar says

"Good morning, what did you have to discuss with me?" I ask

"I needed to discuss the safety of the Clan" Willowstar says

"The Clan is perfectly safe" I reassure Willowstar

"You are my deputy Stonepelt, I trust you. I want and increase in border patrols. See that it is done. Also, report any and all suspicious activity" Willowstar says

"Yes Willowstar" I say as I exit her den

When I exit her den, I see that most of the Clan is awake now.

"Alright, listen up" I yowl

Everyone gathers around me.

"Willowstar wants an increase in border patrols. So there will be patrols every four hours after the dawn patrol, which I will be sending out soon, returns" I say

"Who's in the dawn patrol?" Darkstep, a senior warrior, asks

"And also from now on the warriors who are on the dawn patrol will be assigned before we all go to bed. Today's dawn patrol will be led by Shimmerfeather. Darkstep, Leftpaw, Cloudclaw, and Snakebite will accompany you Shimmerfeather. When you are done with the patrol, Shimmerfeather please do a full report to me. Thank you that is all" I say

"Okay! Dawn patrol, let's go!" Shimmerfeather says

I walk up to Shimmerfeather.

"Be safe, my darling" I say before I kiss her

"I will" Shimmerfeather responds after we stop kissing

I watch as Shimmerfeather and the rest of the dawn patrol grab some breakfast and then leave camp.

"Hey Stonepelt!" Wetpaw says

"Yes Wetpaw?" I ask

"I saved you some eggs" Wetpaw says

"Thank you Wetpaw" I say as I head over to the food tables

**Shimmerfeather's POV**

_World: Earth_

I am eating toast when me and the dawn patrol leave camp.

"Where should we start?" Darkstep asks as he bites into a muffin

"Let's head to the valley" I say

"What if we started by the Moonstone cavern?" Leftpaw asks

"We don't need to patrol that far. We only need to patrol our actual territory. That is to the valley in the north. To the south we are blocked by the river. To the west we have the end of the forest. Finally to the east we have a Thunderpath" I say

"So let's start by patrolling by the Thunderpath" Cloudclaw says

"Okay let's go" I say

We start walking. I'm in front of the group and Leftpaw is in the back.

"Keep up Leftpaw!" I yowl

"I'm trying!" Leftpaw says

We keep walking through the forest. It starts to rain and the wind picks up.

"Keep moving!" I yowl

The rain comes down harder.

"We have to find shelter!" I yowl

We begin running. Suddenly I hear a crack and a tree branch falls down. I fall to the ground.

"Darkstep, help me!" I yowl

Darkstep runs over to me.

"The tree fell on your left arm, Shimmerfeather. I'm going to send Snakebite and Leftpaw back to camp to get Rocktalon" Darkstep says

"Okay" I say threw my sobbing

**Stonepelt's POV**

_World: Earth_

I enter Willowstar's den.

"Why summon me at this time? The patrol left hours ago?" I ask

"We need to talk about the Clan's safety" says Willowstar

"The Clan is fine, we haven't found any trespassers yet" I say

"I know, but it is the fear of the unknown" says Willowstar

"Why are you worried? We are doing just fine as we are right now" I say

"I have a gut feeling that something is just wrong. How long has the dawn patrol been out for?" says Willowstar

"Longer than they should have been. It's raining now so that could have interfered with the progress of the patrol" I say

"I know, but Shimmerfeather knows the path so it shouldn't take more than 45 minutes even with rain" says Willowstar

Suddenly I hear someone yelling outside of Willowstar's den.

"Rocktalon! We need you, Shimmerfeather is hurt!" Snakebite yowls

"What did you just say?!" I say as I burst out of Willowstar's den

"What happened?" says Rocktalon

"A tree limb fell on her and crushed her left arm! We need you to come take a look" Leftpaw says

"Okay, I need Tabbystreak, Whitespot and Stonepelt to go assist Rocktalon" Willowstar commands

"Got it Willowstar" I say

Rocktalon, Tabbystreak, Whitespot, and I leave camp in a hurry. It takes us about twenty minutes to reach Shimmerfeather, Darkstep, and Cloudclaw.

"Alright, Tabbystreak and Stonepelt try to move the limb off of Shimmerfeather" Rocktalon says

I go to grab the thin part of the limb that was pointing away from Shimmerfeather. Tabbystreak grabs the thick end.

"And lift!" I say

Me and Tabbystreak use all of our muscle to try and lift the limb, we aren't successful.

"Hey Darkstep, could you can Cloudclaw lend us a hand?" I ask

"No problem" Darkstep says

All four of us attempt to lift the limb, we get it moving and suddenly we hear a scream.

"Ouch, please stop that hurts" Shimmerfeather says

"Okay, boys steady. We are going to lift this off of Shimmerfeather's arm so Rocktalon could check for a pulse" I say

"Wasn't that the plan all along?" Cloudclaw says

"No we were going to take her back, but we need to see if her arm still has blood flowing to it" says Rocktalon

"Oh ok" Cloudclaw says

"Okay I need you guys to lift okay?" says Rocktalon

"Got it, on three" I say

"One" says Cloudclaw

"Two" says Darkstep

"Three" Whitespot says

We use all of our muscle to lift the limb. Rocktalon quickly checks for a pulse on Shimmerfeather's arm.

"Okay, toss it aside" Rocktalon says

"NO!" Shimmerfeather screams

"Why not?" Rocktalon asks

"Because a branch when threw my arm" Shimmerfeather says through sobs

"Okay I need to ask you a question Darkstep. Shimmerfeather, I also have some for you" says Rocktalon

"Yeah sure" Darkstep says

"How long has the limb been on her?" asks Rocktalon

"Well, I'm not too sure. Maybe an hour or two" Darkstep says

"Shimmerfeather, do you feel like you are going to blackout?" asks Rocktalon

"Yes" Shimmerfeather says

"Stonepelt, I need to talk to you" Rocktalon says

Me and Rocktalon walk away from the group.

"Stonepelt I need you to make a decision not as Shimmerfeather's boyfriend but as a deputy" says Rocktalon

"What's the decision?" I ask

"It's we take her arm off when we get back to camp or she dies right here" says Rocktalon

"Ummm…..I guess we will have to take her arm" I say

"Okay but we will have to knock her out before we move her" says Rocktalon

"Okay" I say

We go back to the others.

"Listen up! We are going to lift the limb again. This time, we are going to knock off the branch that went through Shimmerfeather's arm" I say

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Ready? Lift!" I say

We lift the limb and Rocktalon knocks the branch that when through Shimmerfeather's arm off of the limb. Shimmerfeather screams in pain.

"Shh it's okay my darling" I say to Shimmerfeather

Rocktalon walks over to Shimmerfeather.

"Here eat this" Rocktalon says as she hands a small pill to Shimmerfeather

Shimmerfeather takes the pill and puts it in her mouth. She chews and swallows it. Minutes pass and Shimmerfeather is asleep.

"Stonepelt, you may carry her back to camp" Rocktalon says

"Thank you, Rocktalon" I say sadly

I pick up Shimmerfeather. I see her chest raising and lowering. She looks calm.

"I'm so sorry my darling" I whisper to her

I look at the others.

"Okay, I want Darkstep and Cloudclaw in front and everyone else in the back. Rocktalon, you stay with me. No talking" I say

Everyone nods their heads. We proceed in silence. All that can be heard is the sound of the rain hitting the trees.

_Fifteen minutes pass_

We arrive back at camp. Everyone rushes to see Shimmerfeather.

"Get back!" I hiss

Everyone moves out of the way as me and Rocktalon head over to the medicine den. Once inside the den, I set Shimmerfeather down on a raised platform.

"I'm going to tell the Clan what we are about to do. Don't start yet" I say

"Be quick, every second we wait things just get more difficult" Rocktalon says

I exit the medicine den.

"Where is Willowstar?" I ask

"Asleep" Petalbreeze says

"I have some information for the Clan" I say

"Okay I will go wake her up. This better be for a good reason" Petalbreeze says

"No don't wake her. As deputy I have the power to say what I'm about to say" I say

"Okay" Petalbreeze says

"I ask that all Clan members gather around, except kits and the squeamish" I say

Everyone gather around Stonepelt.

"Stonepelt what has happened to my mentor?" says Featherpaw

"Shut up" I say

Featherpaw is shocked.

"Listen up! A tree limb fell on Shimmerfeather and a branch went through her left arm. Rocktalon has told me that we must remove Shimmerfeather's left arm. As a result of this, Featherpaw will be assigned a new mentor" I say

No one says anything.

"From this point on, there is to be no talking unless directed by me, Rocktalon or Willowstar" I say

Everyone is still shocked.

"The removal of Shimmerfeather's arm will happen in ten minutes, be prepared" I say

I start to go towards the medicine den. When I enter the medicine den, I see that Shimmerfeather is awake.

"Hey my darling, how are you?" I ask Shimmerfeather

"I'm doing okay" Shimmerfeather responds weakly

Rocktalon steps forward.

"Shimmerfeather, we are left with no other option other than to remove your left arm" Rocktalon says

"Please don't do it. I want to keep my left arm" Shimmerfeather says

"I'm sorry but there is no choice. Stonepelt please get some of the strong warriors" Rocktalon says

"Yes Rocktalon. I'm so sorry my darling" I say

I exit the medicine den and look for Deathberry and Firevine. I find them both sitting at the food tables.

"Hello Deathberry, hello Firevine" I say

"Hello Stonepelt" Deathberry says

"What do you need?" asks Firevine

"I need your help with Shimmerfeather arm removal surgery" I say

Without any other words muttered, Deathberry and Firevine stand up. We start towards the medicine den.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stonepelt's POV**

_World: Earth_

"Let go of me!" Shimmerfeather screams

"Deathberry, keep her still" Rocktalon says

In anger Shimmerfeather bites Deatherberry.

"Okay will someone get this bitch off of me" says Shimmerfeather

"Calm down Shimmerfeather" I say

Shimmerfeather relaxes at the sound of my voice. Then Rocktalon gets the supplies she will need for the surgery from another room in her den.

"Okay Deathberry, you and Firevine have got to hold her still. If she moves even just a little, things could get bad" Rocktalon says

"Okay" says Deathberry

"Now Stonepelt I need you to check her pulse throughout the surgery" says Rocktalon

"Got it. Be brave my darling" I say to Shimmerfeather

"I will try" Shimmerfeather responds

Deathberry and Firevine get into place. Deathberry was in charge of holding Shimmerfeather's middle section down while Firevine was in charge of controlling Shimmerfeather's legs and hips.

"Ready Shimmerfeather?" says Rocktalon

"Yes" Shimmerfeather says

Rocktalon grabs scalpel and pushes it into Shimmerfeather's arm by her shoulder. Shimmerfeather screams. As Rocktalon made her way through the muscle she finally hit the bone. Crimson red blood flowed out of Shimmerfeather.

"Shit. Stonepelt get me something to stop her bleeding. I forgot the tourniquet" Rocktalon says

"Damn it" Stonepelt says as he rushes to get some old t-shirts.

"Rocktalon I think something is wrong with Shimmerfeather" says Deathberry

"What do you mean?" Rocktalon asks

"Her chest isn't moving" Deathberry says

"Shit! Check her pulse!" Rocktalon yowls

Stonepelt comes rushing into the den with a bunch of old t-shirts. Rocktalon taks the t-shirts and starts to mop up Shimmerfeather's blood.

"What do we have to help her breathe Rocktalon" says Firevine

"We have a ventilator and a breathing tube. Go grab that Firevine" screams Rocktalon in a panic

Firevine runs over to the drawers that are in the medicine den. Out of the drawer Firevine pulls the ventilator and a breathing tube. He runs back over and hands them to Rocktalon.

"Here" Firevine says

"Thank you. Now open her mouth" Rocktalon says

Firevine opens Shimmerfeather's mouth. A chill runs down Firevine's back. I look at Shimmerfeather. I begin to cry. I have to be escorted from the medicine den. I am brought to Willowstar's den. I just collapse on the floor. Petalbreeze addresses Willowstar.

"Shimmerfeather is in bad condition. It is better that Stonepelt stays here. Keep him safe" Petalbreeze says

"I will, for every life has value" Willowstar says

"Rocktalon will try her hardest. Stonepelt, I will report back every ten minutes on how things are going" Petalbreeze says

"Thank you" I say through sobs

Petalbreeze leaves Willowstar's den.

"Stonepelt tell me, what is the thing you love the most about Shimmerfeather?" Willowstar says

"I love her voice. It's calm and soothing" I say

"I see. What is the activity that both of you enjoy?" Willowstar asks

"Writing" I say

"It's a good thing that this Clan has time for all its members to express themselves through writing. Did you promise her that you will protect her?" Willowstar asks

"Of course I did" I say

"Do you love her?" Willowstar asks

"Yes" I say

Suddenly a bright light appears.

"What?" I say

The light vanishes. I feel an object in my hand. I look down.

"What is this?" I say to Willowstar

A man in a black coat comes out from behind a hanging tarp.

"It is the Keyblade. You are its chosen wielder. Your love for Shimmerfeather makes you strong" the hooded man says

"I ask one thing Stonepelt, use the Keyblade to protect this Clan" Willowstar says

"I will" I say

"One other thing" Willowstar says as she grabs a knife

"What is it?" I say

"Lead FireClan well" Willowstar says

"No!" I say

The man in the black coat snaps his fingers and Willowstar bursts in flames.

"Why did you do that?" I say

"Willowstar told me that it was okay for her to die if the Clan was going to be led by you" the man says

"So I guess…I'm Stonestar now" I say looking at the Keyblade

"Yes" the man says

"What do I tell the Clan that happened to Willowstar?" I ask

The man summons a figure. It is a boy not older that sixteen.

"I killed Willowstar" the boy says

"Who is he?" I say

"He is a replica. He has been programed to be Willowstar's killer" the man says

"Let's start" the replica says

"What do you mean?" I say

"We have to start a fight in which you tell the Clan that I snuck into camp and killed Willowstar" the replica says

"Okay" I say as I get into a battle stance

The replica summons his weapon.

"Don't go easy now" the replica says

The replica attacks first by swinging his weapon down towards my head. I raise the Keyblade and block the blow. The replica tries to force his weapon down into my head. I push my Keyblade up. The replica's weapon flies across the den. The replica resummons his weapon and lunges at me. I step to the side and smash my Keyblade into the replica's back. The replica falls to the ground in pain. I stare down at the replica. Suddenly the replica jumps at me and forces me out of the den into the clearing. I manage to get the replica off of me and I stand up. The replica is facing me with his sword drawn.

"You are under arrest for the assassination of our leader Willowstar" I say

"Show me what you got" the replica says as he charges me

The other warriors we shocked at what they heard. Everyone was watching me and the replica fight.

I manage to knock the replica to the ground again. I grab his sword. I snap it in two.

"What?" the replica says shocked

"Everyone gather around. Willowstar is dead. This is her murder. He is to be killed" I say

The Clan chants in agreement. I raise the Keyblade. I look into the replica's eyes and I see fear.

"For Willowstar!" I yell as I bring the Keyblade down on the replica

The replica is completely still. Blood flows out of the replica's body and onto the forest floor. Honeynight comes over to me.

"Is Willowstar really dead?" she asks sadly

"Yes" I say with a sigh

"So now you are leader. Do you plan to go to the moonstone tonight?" Honeynight asks

"Yes but first, I will save Shimmerfeather" I say as I look at the Keyblade

I walk over to the medicine den.

"Rocktalon, may I speak with you?" I ask

"Not right now, still in the middle of surgery" Rocktalon answers

I enter the den. Suddenly a bright light shines from the Keyblade.

"What?" I say

I get dizzy.

"Rocktalon I need to sit down" I say

I sit on the floor of the medicine den. The bright light engulfs me.

**Dive to the Heart**

I am falling.

"_Where am I?" _I thought

My decent slows. I land softly on a surface.

"_What is this place?" _I thought

"Welcome, now step forward" a voice says

"Who are you?" I say

I get no immediate response.

"Answer!" I yowl

Still silence.

"What have you done with my Shimmerfeather!" I say

"I did nothing to Shimmerfeather. I am just here to help you save her" the voice says

"How do I save her then?" I say

"Step forward" the voice says

I step forward as the voice instructed me to do.

"Good" the voice says as three platforms appear

The first platform that was on my right contained a Japanese sword. The second contained knifes. The final one contained a heart.

"Choose" the voice says

I walk over to the platform with the knifes. I reach out and grab them.

"You have chosen the knifes. Which do you want to give up?" the voice says

I look at the other two platforms. I walk towards the one with the heart.

"Compassion for others and selflessness. Is this the power you chose to give up?" the voice says

"Yes" I say

"Your path is now set" the voice says

The thing I'm standing on shatters. I fall. I land on what seems to be the top of a tall pillar. I look down at the pillar, it has a picture of me on it.

"_Shimmerfeather…."_ I thought

These small creatures appear.

"Get out of her heart!" I yowl as I summon the Keyblade

The creatures surround me. One jumps at me, and I swing the Keyblade down into it and it disappears into a cloud of black smoke. Another tries to scratch me, I roll away from it and strike downward onto one of the creatures heads.

"What are this things?" I say

"They are call Heartless. The species you see before you is known as a Shadow. Keep fighting" the voice says

A Shadow crawls into the ground and gets behind me. I am only focused on the Shadows that are in front of me. The Shadow that is behind me manages to scratch my back.

"Ow!" I yowl

I fall to the ground. The Shadows surround me.

"_I will not give up" _I thought

A Shadow jumps at me and I strike it down. I stand back up. Another Shadow crawls into the ground, but this time I destroy it when it comes back to the surface. I continue to strike down Shadow after Shadow until there are no more.

A bigger version of a Shadow appears.

"Get out of my way!" I yowl

I run at the Shadow.

"This isn't a normal Shadow. What you see before you is a Mega-Shadow, a stronger version of a Shadow" the voice says

The Mega-Shadow approaches me. I swing my Keyblade down into the Mega-Shadow. It didn't vanish until I had hit it at least ten times. I was careful to dodge its slow attacks.

A figure appears in front of me. It looks at me with its bright yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask

I get no response. Instead, the Being summons some Shadows and Mega-Shadows.

"_I can't beat them all.,..I must for Shimmerfeather. I love her" _I thought

A bright light appears. I look in front of me and all the Heartless are gone. The Being is hunched over.

"_What just happened?" _I thought

The Being fades away into Darkness.

"You have done well. Shimmerfeather should be awake now. I must warn you. Shimmerfeather's heart is not free from the Darkness yet" the voice says

"Then I will make it when the time is right" I say

"Go now, Shimmerfeather is waiting" the voice says

I blink my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stonepelt's POV**

_World: Earth_

**FireClan camp**

I am in the medicine den. I sit on the ground, while Rocktalon has Firevine insert a breathing tube into Shimmerfeather.

"Careful Firevine" Rocktalon says

Firevine finishes inserted the breathing tube. Rocktalon gets the machine that is used to restart people's hearts.

"1, 2, 3" Rocktalon says

Rocktalon zaps Shimmerfeather.

"Check to see if she has a pulse" Rocktalon orders

Firevine checks for a pulse.

"She has a pulse!" Whitespot says

"Alright. Shimmerfeather, stay calm. This will be over in a minute" Rocktalon says as she grabs a bone saw

"Should we put her to sleep?" Whitespot asks

"We could. Nah this will be quick" Rocktalon says

Rocktalon takes the bone saw and begins to saw off Shimmerfeather's left arm. Shimmerfeather tries to scream but cannot because of the inserted breathing tube. I walk over to the right side of Shimmerfeather and grab her right hand and clasp it tight.

"I love you" I say

Shimmerfeather begins to relax a little bit.

"There it's off, Firevine wrap her up" Rocktalon says

Whitespot uses gauze to wrap up the hole. Rocktalon removes the breathing tube.

"Hey Shimmerfeather, how do you feel?" Rocktalon asks

"Like I am going to get sick" Shimmerfeather says softly

"Whitespot get me a plastic bag. It's okay if you throw up. Here take this pill, it will help with the pain" Rocktalon says as she hands Shimmerfeather a pill

Shimmerfeather takes the pill with a glass of water that I brought her.

"Shimmerfeather, I'm glad you are okay" I say

"I'm glad to be okay" Shimmerfeather answers

"There is something that I must tell you all" I say

"What is it?" Shimmerfeather says

"Willowstar was assassinated. I killed her murder. I now need to go to the moonstone" I say

"Right, I will prepare traveling meds" Rocktalon says

"Thank you Rocktalon, but it can wait a little. Please relax Rocktalon. Firevine, let's make Shimmerfeather a bed in here. Deathberry, could you please clean up this mess. You can get others to help you" I say

"Yes Stonepelt. I will get Whitespot to help" Deathberry says as he exits the medicine den

"Okay. Ready Firevine?" I ask

"Yes" Firevine says

"But first go wash your hands" I say

"Right" Firevine says

Firevine leaves the den. Shimmerfeather tries to sit up.

"Whoa no not yet Shimmerfeather" Rocktalon says

"Why not?" Shimmerfeather says

"Because you are still weak from your surgery" Rocktalon says

"So I just have to lay here?" Shimmerfeather says

"For now, me and Firevine are going to make you a nest right here in Rocktalon's den so she can continue to monitor your heath" I say

"Thank you my love. Will you sleep with me tonight?" Shimmerfeather asks

"I have to go to the moonstone, but another time" I say

"Okay" Shimmerfeather says sadly

"I could always sneak in bed with you when I come back from the moonstone" I say

"Ooh yeah" Shimmerfeather says

Firevine comes back into the den.

"Ready Stonepelt?" Firevine says

"Ready" I say

We exit the den and go over to the sleeping area. I grab Shimmerfeather's sleeping bag and Firevine grabs a mattress. We head back to the medicine den.

"We got it Rocktalon. Where should we put it?" I ask

"Right over there" Rocktalon says

She is pointing towards the back of her den. Me and Firevine head over there. Firevine puts down the mattress and I put the sleeping bag on top of the mattress.

"It's all set" Firevine says

"Thanks for your help, Firevine" I say

"You're welcome" Firevine says to me

Firevine exits the medicine den. Deathberry and Whitespot come in with a bucket of water.

"Stonepelt could you move Shimmerfeather" Rocktalon says

"Okay" I say as I walk over to where Shimmerfeather is laying

I pick up Shimmerfeather. She whimpers in pain.

"Sorry my darling" I say

"It's okay" Shimmerfeather says

I set her down on her new nest.

"I've got to get ready to go to the moonstone" I say to Shimmerfeather

"Honey I can go with you and I promise I won't slow you down?" says Shimmerfeather

"Hmmm…..could she Rocktalon?" I ask Rocktalon

"I don't see how she could be up for a journey like that. I say no" Rocktalon says

"But I really want to go!" Shimmerfeather says

"I know you do but you can go some other time" I say

"Okay" Shimmerfeather says sadly

Rocktalon gives me some traveling meds. I exit the medicine den. I walk over to Snakebite.

"Hello Snakebite, what do you have to tell me?" I ask

"I needed to tell you that I think that accident was set up. The tree limb was chopped down" Snakebite says

"The person who killed Willowstar could have tried to kill Shimmerfeather as well. It doesn't matter now, that is taken care of. Thank you Snakebite. I would like you to accompany me to the moonstone" I say

"Yes I would enjoy to accompany you, Stonepelt" Snakebite says

"I know you would" I say

"I'll go get ready. When do we leave?" Snakebite says

"Thirty minutes or so" I say

"Okay" Snakebite says as he turns to go get ready

I walk over to where Petalbreeze is sitting.

"Hello Petalbreeze, would you like to accompany me to the moonstone?" I ask her

"Of course I would!" Petalbreeze says as she gets up

"We leave in thirty minutes" I say

"Okay, I'll go get ready!" Petalbreeze says

Petalbreeze goes to get ready. I head over towards Willowstar's old den.

"I'm so sorry Willowstar but I will do as you wish. I will protect this clan with my life" I say

I walk into the den. Willowstar's ashes are still in the middle of the den. A search around for a small ceramic box. I find one. I open it and grab a small shovel. I put Willowstar's ashes into the box. I grab some tape and tape the box shut. I walk out of the den and head over toward the medicine den. I enter the den.

"I'm just here to tell Shimmerfeather that I'm leaving" I say to Rocktalon

"I'll tell her when she wakes up. She is asleep right now, its best that we don't disturb her" Rocktalon says

"Okay" I say as I leave the medicine den


	4. Chapter 4

**Stonepelt's POV**

_World: Earth_

Me, Petalbreeze and Snakebite leave the camp. We start walking in the direction of where the river that cuts through our territory is located. As we climb through the undergrowth, Petalbreeze spots a person walking towards us.

"Who are they?" Petalbreeze asks me

"I don't know but they shouldn't be on our territory" I say

We all duck into the undergrowth.

"They need to be challenged" Snakebite says

"Yes they do. Take care of them Snakebite" I say

"As you wish" Snakebite responds

Me and Petalbreeze watch as Snakebite climbs around a bush and approaches the person.

"Who are you?" Snakebite asks

"I'm Matthew, who are _you_?" the man asks

"My name is Snakebite. You are trespassing on FireClan territory" Snakebite says

"FireClan? What in the hell is FireClan?" Matthew says

"It's my home! Now leave! Or pay the price!" Snakebite yowls

"I will not leave. I have rights" Matthew says

"Your rights from the USA are not granted on Clan territory" Snakebite says

Me and Petalbreeze come out of from behind the bush. We walk over to Snakebite.

"There are more of you people?" Matthew says

"Yes, there is a whole _Clan_" I say

"Well what are your names?" Matthew asks

"I will not play your games. Get off our territory" I say

Matthew draws a knife.

"Make me" he says

"Fine, you left me with no other choice" I say as I summon the Keyblade

"What kind of weapon is that?" Matthew asks

"Snakebite, what is his name?" I say

"My name is Matthew" Matthew says

"By Order 19 you are condemned to death by FireClan. Snakebite and Petalbreeze, let's make this quick" I say

"Yes sir" Snakebite answers

Snakebite, Petalbreeze and me circle around Matthew. Matthew lunges at Snakebite. Snakebite blocks Matthew's arm with one hand. Matthew tries to force the knife into Snakebite's belly but Snakebite pushes back and strips Matthew of his knife. Snakebite then kicks Matthew in the ribs. I swing the Keyblade down on Matthew's head. He steps out of the way but I react in time and hit him in the side. Matthew stumbles.

"You are better than I thought you would be" Matthew says

"Cut the talking!" I yowl as I preform the ability Strike Raid

Matthew falls to the ground.

"I give up!" he yells

"Stonepelt, who should be given this honor?" Petalbreeze asks

"Shimmerfeather is my girlfriend. I will do it" I say

"Then proceed" Snakebite says

"How much time do we have until moonhigh?" I ask Snakebite

"About five hours" Snakebite responds

"Guard our bodies. I will be right back" I say to Snakebite and Petalbreeze

"Where are you going?" Petalbreeze asks

"Into his heart" I say

"Be safe, be back soon" Snakebite says

"I will" I say as I point the Keyblade at Matthew's heart

A bright light appears at the tip of the Keyblade. I engulfs my figure and everything goes black.

_**Matthew's Heart**_

I am standing on a tall pillar. A figure is in front of me. I approach the figure. I look at it and notice that it is Matthew. The figure looks as me.

"What are you people?" Matthew says

"I will destroy you" I say

"Why do you hate me so much?" Matthew asks

"Hmpt. Wouldn't you like to know?" I say as I summon the Keyblade

"Whatever did I do wrong?" Matthew asks

"How about you ask your daughter?" I say

"No…" Matthew says

"I am doing her a favor in killing you" I say

"Shut up!" Matthew yells as a gun appears in his hands

"That cannot hurt me" I say

"How could a gun not hurt you?" Matthew says

"Go ahead and shoot me if you don't believe me" I say

Matthew fires the gun. My figure vanishes from its original spot and appears behind Matthew.

"How did you do that?" Matthew asks

"It is none of your business. I will rid this world of an evil person" I say

I draw the Keyblade. Matthew grabs a knife.

"Summit or die!" I yowl

I run at Matthew. I swing the Keyblade down on his head, but he raises his left arm and blocks it. I looks like the blow almost broke his arm. Matthew attempts to cut me with the knife, but I redirect the knife before it can hit me. Matthew tries again to stab me, this time I block the knife with the Keyblade and my strength overpowers Matthew and I have disarmed him.

"Damn you" Matthew says

I run at him with the Keyblade. I sidesteps but I catch it in time and swing in the direction he moved. The Keyblade connects with his rib cage. I hear a cracking noise. Matthew falls to the ground.

"I give up…." Matthew says

"The only punishment for what you did is death. Goodbye Matthew" I say as I stab him with the Keyblade

Matthew's body falls to the ground. He doesn't move again.

"I have freed you, my Shimmerfeather" I say

_**20 fox-lengths from FireClan camp**_

I awaken. Snakebite and Petalbreeze are over at Matthew's body.

"I think he might be dead" Petalbreeze says

"He should be, I shattered his heart" I say

"Okay, shall we move on?" Snakebite asks

"Yes, burn the body" I say

"Yes sir" Snakebite says as he lights a lighter as brings it towards Matthew's corpse

"May he burn in hell" I say as the flames catch Matthew's corpse on fire

After we watch the body burn for a while we get on with our trip to the moonstone. We walk for hours before we reach the moonstone cavern.

"Time to wait for moonhigh" Petalbreeze says

"Correct" I say

"I'm hungry. Should I prepare some food?" Snakebite asks

"Of course" I say

Snakebite takes off his backpack and gets out containers of cold pasta.

"Ooh pasta, yum" Petalbreeze says as Snakebite hands her a container

Snakebite offers me a container.

"No thanks Snakebite" I say

"But sir, eating is important" Snakebite says

"I know it is. But I am really anxious right now for this meeting" I say

"It's okay Stonepelt, you will be fine" Petalbreeze says

"Thank you Petalbreeze" I say

"So will you please eat?" Snakebite says

"Okay fine" I say as I take a container of pasta

We all eat in silence. When we finish we return the empty containers back into Snakebite's bag. There is still four hours until moonhigh.

"Stonepelt, who was Matthew?" Petalbreeze asks

"Do you really want to know?" I ask

"I guess it's not important" Petalbreeze says

"You have the right to be curious, Petalbreeze" I say

"I know sir" Petalbreeze says

"If I tell you, you have to promise you will tell no one, and I mean _no one"_ I say

"I promise" Petalbreeze says

"I promise too" Snakebite says

"You all know how some of us weren't born in FireClan. Both me and Shimmerfeather joined FireClan willingly, we gave up our pasts. Matthew is someone from Shimmerfeather's past. He was a serious threat. Protecting Shimmerfeather and my Clan is my most important goals. I care for my Clan, and I care for Shimmerfeather" I say

"I see" Petalbreeze says

"Can I ask you a favor, Petalbreeze?" I say

"Of course" Petalbreeze says

"I want to do something…..I would like to do something from my past life….but I don't know how the Clan will take it" I say

"Well what is it?" Petalbreeze asks

"I want to marry Shimmerfeather" I say

"You are the leader now. All of the Clan members have to go with your word" Petalbreeze says

"I want to do it after my leader ceremony" I say

"We could arrange that. I believe that the Clan will support you in this" Petalbreeze says

"Thank you Petalbreeze" I say softly

"We will help you get prepared" Snakebite says

"Thanks. It is time" I say

"Lead the way" Snakebite says

We enter the cave that leads to the moonstone cavern. It is completely dark. When we arrive at the moonstone cavern, Snakebite and Petalbreeze sit down. I approach the moonstone. I lay down on the moonstone. I fall asleep in an instant.

_**StarClan territory**_

_I am laying in a field. I am completely relaxed. I open my eyes and stand up. I see nine people standing around me. I spot Willowstar among them._

"_Willowstar! It's nice to see you again" I say_

_Willowstar just looks away. _

"_Welcome Stonepelt" Duskwing says_

"_Shall we begin?" Willowstar asks_

"_Of course" Duskwing says _

_Duskwing approaches me. _

"_With this life I give you courage. Use it to protect the Clan" Duskwing says_

_I feel a surge of pain flowing through my body. Duskwing steps back and another person approaches me._

"_With this life I give you the ability to protect your Clan and the one's you love" Darkpelt says_

"_Thank you" I mutter as pain grips my body_

_Darkpelt steps back. Another person approaches me. _

"_There is something I must tell you" Emeraldvine says_

"_What is it?" I ask_

"_Protect Shimmerfeather. No matter what the cost. You love her right?" Emeraldvine says_

"_Yes I love her very much" I say_

"_With this life I give you love. Your light burns bright, stay close to Shimmerfeather. She is the only one who knows almost everything about you" Emeraldvine says_

"_Thank you" I say as a gasp in pain_

_Emeraldvine steps back. A very skinny person approaches me._

"_Have we seen each before?" I ask_

"_I was there on your first day in FireClan" the person says_

"_That is why I remember you. You are Miststream right?" I ask_

"_Yes, with this life I give you hope. I believe that both of you and Shimmerfeather can overcome your problems. Be hopeful Stonepelt" Miststream says_

_I say nothing because the pain was too much. I feel like all the air was knocked out of me. _

_The fifth person, who look like they were around the age of ten, approaches me._

"_No….Topazberry….I remember hearing about you" I say_

"_That is now in the past, I want FireClan to thrive. With this life I give you nobility" Topazberry says_

_The pain was excruciating. _

_Topazberry looks at me. _

"_Be very careful about who you trust" Topazberry says_

"_I have something I want to share with all of you" I say_

"_This isn't the time" Willowstar says_

"_It's important though" I say_

"_I already told them that you can use the Keyblade" Willowstar says_

"_Oh ok" I say_

_A person who had scars across her face approaches me._

"_I was the medicine cat before you came to FireClan. With this life I give you endurance" the person says_

_The pain was so much that I fell to the ground. _

_Two people approach me. _

"_We are twins, the Clan is all we have. Please keep it alive. Make our scarifies mean something" one says_

"_Let the Clan prosper" the other says_

"_I will do my best" I say_

"_With this life I give you trust" the smaller of the twins says_

"_And with this life I give you patience" the taller twin says_

_A warm feeling covers my body. _

"_Thank you" I say_

_The twins walk away. Willowstar approaches me._

"_My deputy, lead FireClan well" Willowstar says_

"_I completed Mission X" I say_

_Willowstar's eyes widen. _

"_So….Shimmerfeather is now free" Willowstar says_

"_Yes, he is dead" I say_

"_All of you StarClan people, Shimmerfeather was a victim of child abuse. That is why she joined the Clan. She joined to be safe" Willowstar says_

"_And she will stay safe" I say_

"_Right, with your final life I give you strength. Use it to protect those dear to you._

_A horrifying pain sears through my body. _

"_We are done. Today you shall be known as Stonestar, leader of FireClan" Willowstar announces_

"_Stonestar! Stonestar!" StarClan shouts_

I open my eyes. Petalbreeze and Snakebite are awake.

"Congratulations Stonestar!" Petalbeeze says

"Thanks, now let's head back to camp" I say

"After you" Snakebite says as he motions forward

We exit the cavern of the moonstone and into the moonstone cave system. It takes us only five minutes to get out.

As soon as we are out of the moonstone cave system, Heartless appear.

"Protect the moonstone at all costs!" I yowl as I summon the Keyblade

Snakebite and Petalbreeze stand behind me. I keep striking down Heartless. Snakebite gets surrounded by Shadows.

"Help me Stonestar!" he yowls

"I'm trying, there are so many Heartless" I say

Petalbreeze runs over to where Snakebite was surrounded. I keep striking down Heartless.

"It's no use! We can't fight forever! Petalbreeze says

"We cannot give up the moonstone!" I say

Petalbreeze frees Snakebite. I walk over and give them each a knife.

"Fight your hardest!" I say

"Yes sir" Snakebite says as he heads towards the nearest Heartless

We fight for what seems like an hour or so.

"When will they stop coming?" Petalbreeze says

A Shadow sneaks behind me and scratches my back and the backside of my right leg. I yowl in pain. At the same time a Mega-Shadow crushes Petalbreeze. I limb over to the Mega-Shadow and attack it. I finally destroy the Mega-Shadow and free Petalbreeze.

"We can't fight forever!" Snakebite says

"Don't give up" I say

Snakebite and Petalbreeze are completely exhausted.

"_Snakebite is right, we cannot fight forever"_ I thought

The Heartless stop coming after I strike down a Gigas Shadow.

"Are they all gone?" Petalbreeze asks

"Looks like it" I say

I notice that Snakebite is laying on the ground. Me and Petalbreeze run over to the spot that Snakebite is laying.

"Snakebite are you alright?" I ask

"I'm fine" Snakebite says as he stands up

"Are you sure?" Petalbreeze asks

"Yes, now let's get back to camp" Snakebite says

"We have one other thing to do first" I say

"What is it?" Snakebite asks

"We have to check on where we put Matthew's body" I say

"That would be a good idea" Snakebite says

All three of us head back towards camp. It is pitch black out.

"Snakebite, do you have the flashlight?" I say

"Yes, here you go" Snakebite says as he passes me the flashlight

I turn it on. We all head back to camp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stonestar's POV**

_World: Earth_

Snakebite and Petalbreeze are in front of me.

"Make an announcement when you get into camp" I say to Petalbreeze

"What would you like me to say?" Petalbreeze asks

"Just catch the Clan's attention" I say

"Yes sir" Petalbreeze says

We enter camp.

"Hey everyone listen up. Now!" says Petalbreeze

"Thank you Petalbreeze. Now that I am back, I have a few announcements. First, I need to name a new deputy. I believe that Shimmerfeather should be the new deputy. Not because she is my girlfriend, because she is the bravest one in the Clan. Secondly, the next patrol will leave after I finish speaking. Thirdly, all trespassers are to be executed on the spot. Fourthly, I will be in my new den. If anyone needs me, see me in there" I say

"Stonestar! Stonestar!" the Clan chants

I walk towards my new den as the patrol leaves camp.

"Stonestar!" Rocktalon yowls

"Yes what is it?" I ask

"Shimmerfeather has a fever" Rocktalon says

"How high?" I ask

"102.7 degrees" Rocktalon says

"That's high. Can I see her?" I ask

"Yes, of course" Rocktalon says as we head towards the medicine den

We enter the den and head towards where Shimmerfeather is sleeping.

"Check her temperature again" I say

Rocktalon checks again.

"It reads 104.2" Rocktalon says

"So it keeps getting worse. Put damp rags on her forehead, I'll be right back" I say

I summon the Keyblade and point it at Shimmerfeather. The light engulfs me.

**Dive to the Heart**

I appear on a small platform. Everything is dark.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I yowl

I get no answer. Instead the platform that I am on turns yellow and Shadow's appear.

"Not you again" I say as I summon the Keyblade

As I say that, Mega-Shadows appear before me.

"God damn it" I say

I run at the Mega-Shadow and strike it. It jumps away from me and scratches at me. I dodge its scratches.

"If you want her to wake…..you must clear her heart" a voice says

"I'm trying!" I say

A Shadow jumps and I strike it down. Another lunges and I strike it down. I run up to one and strike it down. I look around and I see around twenty-five Shadows and about ten Mega-Shadow's left. A Mega- Shadow surprises me and strikes me from behind. I fall to the ground.

**FireClan camp**

I awake and I'm in the medicine den.

"Check her temperature again" I say

Rocktalon checks Shimmerfeather's temperature again.

"It reads 104" Rocktalon says

"Damn it" I say as I walk out of the medicine den

I walk towards my new den and go inside. There is the stranger in the black coat in my den.

"What do _you_ want?" I say

"I can help Shimmerfeather" the man says

"Who are you?" I ask

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?" the man says

"Axel, how can you help Shimmerfeather?" I ask

"I am from a different world, we have better technology there" Axel says

"Why should I trust you?" I ask

"Do you want Shimmerfeather to die?" Axel asks

I summon the Keyblade.

"You did _not_ just say that" I say

"You can wield the Keyblade?" Axel asks

"So what? I'm going to use it to knock your ass unconscious" I say

"Ummm…..I would like to see you try" Axel says

"Shut up!" I say

Axel summons his Enteral Flames.

"Just calm down Stonestar" says Axel

"Get out of my Clan!" I yowl

"Now, now….I could get you that medicine. All I ask is that you come with me to get it" Axel says

"What medicine?" I say

"The medicine for Shimmerfeather" Axel says

"Fine, I'll play your little game" I say

"Alright, let's go" Axel says

He summons the corridor of darkness. We both step through.

_World: The World That Never Was_

"Okay I need you to stay quiet okay" says Axel

"Okay Axel" I say in a rude tone

We walk through a hallway and into a small room.

"This is where we store our medicine" Axel says

"So this is like a hospital?" I ask

"Not really. Our hospital is somewhere near here but not here" Axel says

"Oh okay. Just get the medicine okay?" I say

"Alright" Axel says

As soon as he has the medicine in his hands he summons the corridor of darkness.

**Shimmerfeather's POV**

_World: Earth_

I wake up. I feel sick to my stomach. I stand up. I walk out of the medicine den.

Stonestar and a man walk out of Stonestar's den.

Suddenly I remember nothing.

**Stonestar's POV**

_World: Earth_

As me and Axel walk out of my den, all we see is Shimmerfeather looking so pale. We walk up to where Shimmerfeather is standing. As soon as we reach where she is standing, she collapses.

"Shimmerfeather!" I yowl

Darkness flows from her body. Heartless appear and a figure comes out of Shimmerfeather.

"Heartless! Axel, get everyone in camp to safety. I'll take care of the Heartless" I say

"Got it" Axel says

The figure looks at me and then as I run at it, it vanishes into Darkness.

"God damn it" I say

I look around and I see tons of Shadows. Mega-Shadows and another species of Shadow. I summon the Keyblade.

"Time to fight" I say

I rush at the first wave of Shadows. I strike down Shadow after Shadow. I run at the Mega-Shadows and attack them. After a few swings of the Keybade, the Mega-Shadow dissolves. I look everyway, Heartless surround me. A Shadow leaps at me and I strike it down. Suddenly, half of the Heartless catch on fire. I turn around and see Axel standing there.

"Is everyone safe?" I ask

"Yes, now focus" Axel says

"Right!" I say

Both me and Axel charge into battle. I destroy Heartless after Heartless. Pretty soon all of the Heartless are gone. I look at Axel.

"I'm so sorry about Shimmerfeather" Axel says

"Do you know what happened?" I ask

"Yes but it is complicated" Axel says

"Could you try to explain it to me?" I ask as I yelp in pain

"After we bring everyone back into camp" Axel says

Axel shows me where he brought the Clan. We all head back to camp. I limb because of the cuts on my leg.

"Listen up everybody! This is Axel, he is a friend of mine" I say

"I am here to help protect your home" Axel says

"Something bad has happened to Shimmerfeather. I am going to go request help from the people like Axel. This group is call Organization 13. I will be back soon. I must now appoint a deputy. Petalbreeze, you have shown good character and that shows me that you will be a good deputy" I say

"I will be" Petalbreeze says

"How long will you be gone for?" Featherpaw asks

"I have to protect Shimmerfeather, I will be back when Shimmerfeather is safe" I say

"You truly love her, don't you?" Featherpaw says

"Yes I do, she saved my life once. I also promised to protect her from harm" I say

"That's so sweet" Featherpaw says

"Members of FireClan, it is time that I went to look for Shimmerfeather. Petalbreeze be a good deputy" I say

"If I need to contact you, how would I do so?" Petalbreeze asks

"I will be back on the last day of every month until I find Shimmerfeather" I say

"So there is no way to contact you?" Petalbreeze asks

"Axel, is it okay if you come and check on the Clan every few days?" I ask Axel

"I would be glad to do it" Axel says

"Petalbreeze, protect the Clan" I say

Axel summons a black portal. He walks through it. I walk towards it and I glance back at Petalbreeze.

"Petalbreeze, good luck" I say before I step through the black portal


	6. Chapter 6

**Stonestar's POV**

_World: The World That Never Was_

When I step out of the portal, I am in a small room.

"Where are we?" I ask

"In an Organization bedroom. Our leader will meet with you shortly. For now you must stay in here" Axel says

"Fine" I spat

"How long have you been able to wield the Keyblade?" Axel asks me

"I found out earlier today" I say

"Ah" Axel says

Another person in a black coat enters the room that me and Axel are in.

"Xemnas will speak to you now" the man says

I stand up and enter the portal again.

I reappear in an all-white colored room. The room contains thirteen pillars. Axel is standing next to me. I look up and see a man in a black coat sitting on the highest pillar.

"Good evening" the man says

"Xemnas, this is Stonestar" Axel says

"Nice to meet you Stonestar. Axel, I want to have this meeting with Stonestar alone. Go wait in your room" Xemnas says

"Yes sir" Axel says

Axel vanishes into the dark portal.

"So Stonestar, you can wield a Keyblade?" Xemnas asks

"Yes, I found out earlier today" I say

"Indeed, now why are you here?" Xemnas says

"My girlfriend, Shimmerfeather, has been injured. Axel says that her heart has summited to the darkness. So how do I save her?" I ask

"If she has become a Heartless, her Heartless and her Nobody must be destroyed before the real Shimmerfeather's heart will return" Xemnas says

"Will you help me?" I ask

"Hmmm...the Organization will help you, only if you help the Organization" Xemnas says

"What does the Organization need?" I ask

"We need to complete Kingdom Hearts. Will you help us collect hearts?" Xemnas asks

"Yes I will, I'll do whatever it takes to save my Shimmerfeather" I say

"Good. You are now a member of the Organization. You are number fifteen" Xemnas says

"Thank you Xemnas" I say

"Now, I will be sending you and Axel on a mission very soon. But first, may the Organization experiment on Shimmerfeather's body?" Xemnas asks

"Only if it won't hurt her" I say

"Hmmmm….I cannot promise that" Xemnas says

"Then you cannot experiment on her" I say

"Okay then, Axel will be waiting for you for your first mission" Xemnas says

"I have a question for you before I go" I say

"What is it?" Xemnas asks

"What will happen to FireClan?" I ask

"They can help you in your journey, only if you want them to" Xemnas says

"Of course I would like their help" I say

"Well then, go back to your home and tell them" Xemnas says

"How do I get home?" I ask

"I will give you the ability to use the corridor of darkness. Now you will be able to travel between worlds" Xemnas says

"Thank you. I will be right back. Do you want me to check in before I head over to help Axel on his mission?" I ask

Another person in a black coat appears on one of the pillars.

"Just in time Saix. This is Stonestar, he is a Keyblade wielder who needs our help" Xemnas says

"Nice to meet you Stonestar. I am in charge of the missions, so you can report to me" Saix says

"Thank you. I will be back soon" I say

I summon the corridor of darkness and step through.

(LINELINELINELINE)

_World: Earth_

I appear back in my den at FireClan camp. I look around my den and see that everything is still the same.

I walk out of my den. The Clan is all asleep.

"_I wonder what time it is." _I thought

I spot Petalbreeze sitting up.

"Petalbreeze" I whisper

"Stonestar! It is so great to see you. What brings you back to FireClan?" Petalbreeze asks

"I have an announcement to make" I say

"It is almost morning, could you wait an hour?" Petalbreeze asks

"I don't know, it is very important" I say

"Okay so should I wake the Clan up?" Petalbreeze says

"Yes" I say

Petalbreeze goes over to my den and grabs a bell. Petalbreeze starts ringing the bell. The Clan wakes with a start.

"Listen up members of FireClan! Stonestar is back and he has an announcement" Petalbreeze says

All members turn their attention to Stonestar.

"My dear Clan, I have come with some news. I have asked for help from a group known as Organization Thirteen. They are helping me restore Shimmerfeather. I need some of you to help me destroy the Heartless. Who will join me?" I say

Petalbreeze steps forward. She is followed by two other warriors.

"Petalbreeze, you are needed here. I'm sorry but I am trusting you will the safety and well-being of the Clan" I say

"Okay Stonestar" Petalbreeze says

"As for you, Darkstep and Spidercloud, you may come with me" I say

"Thank you for this honor, Stonestar" Spidercloud says

"Thank you Stonestar, we will do our best to help you" Darkstep says

"Alright, let's go then" I say

I summon the corridor of darkness and send Spidercloud and Darkstep through before me. After Spidercloud and Darkstep are through, I go through.

(LINELINELINELINE)

_World: The World That Never Was_

Spidercloud and Darkstep were looking confused.

"What is this place?" Spidercloud asks

"It is The Castle That Never Was" I say

"So is this the Organization's base?" Darkstep asks

"Yes. We need to report to a man named Saix. He will give us our first mission" I say

"Okay" says Spidercloud

"But first, I will have to introduce both of you to the rest of the Organization" I say

"That is fine with me" Darkstep says

Someone enters my room.

"Welcome Xemnas. This is Spidercloud and Darkstep, they will be helping me" I say

"Very good. I have a special mission for you" Xemnas says

"What is it?" I ask

"I will be sending you and your friends back to Earth to defend an important place" Xemnas says

"And what is the place?" Spidercloud asks

"An airport" Xemnas says

"If you don't mind me asking, why do we need to protect this airport?" Darkstep says

"Never question Xemnas! My apologizes Xemnas" I say

"It is fine Stonestar. I want the Clan to have the airport, it will help with protecting the Earth" Xemnas says

"So you are giving this airport to FireClan?" Darkstep asks

"Yes I am. Now be careful, the number of Heartless has increased since Shimmerfeather became a Heartless" Xemnas says

"We will do our best!" I say

"You should depart now" Xemnas says

"Of course! Come on Spidercloud and Darkstep!" I say as I open the corridor of darkness

"We will do our best!" Spidercloud says before the corridor of darkness closes

(LINELINELINELINE)

_World: Earth, Greater Rochester International Airport_

All three of us arrive outside of Rochester Airport.

"What is this place?" Spidercloud asks

"This is the airport Xemnas was talking about" I say

"So what do we do now?" Darkstep asks

"We wait for Heartless to appear. We should go inside though" I say

"Yes sir" Spidercloud says

The three of us walk inside.

"Wow this place is big!" Darkstep says

"Yes it is" says Spidercloud in awe

"We should go give this note to airport security" I say

"Okay" Darkstep says

"Do you know where the manager of airport security is?" Spidercloud asks

"We should ask that man over there. He is wearing a security guard outfit" I say

"Right" Darkstep says

We walk over to the security guard.

"Good evening sir. We need to speak with the person in charge of security in this airport" I say

"Oh yeah and why is that?" the guard says

"We have papers from the CIA saying that we have the right to investigate this area" I say

"Okay then show me your badges" the man says

All three of us reach into our coats and pull out badges.

"Alright fellas, I will have someone escort you to the main security office. What are your names?" the guard asks

"I am Stonestar. This is Spidercloud and Darkstep" I say

"Nice to meet you all. Airport security hopes your investigation goes well" the guard says

"Thank you" I say

We have to wait a few minutes before another security guard appears.

"Hello my name is Tom. I will take you to see the person who oversees the security here at Rochester International Airport" the short man says

"Thank you" I say

We walk down a series of hallways. After what seemed like an hour, we reach a doorway.

"This is the entrance to the security headquarters" Tom says

"Thank you for taking us here" I say

"The safety of this airport is very important to security. We will do our best to help you all out" Tom says as he opens the door.

Me, Spidercloud and Darkstep walk through the door.

"Let's hope that everything will be easy" I say


	7. Chapter 7

**Xemnas's POV**

_World: The World That Never Was_

I am sitting on my pillar. Saix appears on his pillar.

"What is the word, Saix?" I ask

"Stonestar and his helpers at the airport. Now that he is gone should I begin experimenting on Shimmerfeather's body?" Saix says

"I need you to keep sending Stonestar and his follows on missions so we could do the experiments. Vexen is the one who will perform the actual experiments. Go find him and bring him here" I say

"Yes sir" Saix says

Saix uses the corridor of darkness and heads to find Vexen. I am still sitting on my pillar. A few minutes pass and Vexen appears on his pillar.

"Welcome Vexen" I say

"What do you need me to do?" Vexen asks

"I need you to perform experiments on Shimmerfeather's body" I say

"With pleasure" Vexen says

"Head down to the labs. Shimmerfeather's body will be there waiting for you" I say

"Yes sir" Vexen says as he disappears

Saix then reappears.

"Good work Saix. Now I need you to send Marluxia and Zexion on an important mission" I say

"What is the mission?" Saix asks

"Surveillance" I say

"Okay I will tell them now" Saix says before he goes through the corridor of darkness

**Vexen's POV**

_World: The World That Never Was_

I appear in the hallway to the labs. I look towards the security checkpoint and see that they were ready for me.

"Hello, my friends" I say

"Vexen, the body is in lab five. How long do you think you will be down here for?" a guard asks

"A few days I believe" I say

"Alright, let me know if you need anything" the guard says

"Do I have a helper?" I ask

"I don't know, ask the front desk once you get through the checkpoint" the guard says

"Pass me through then" I say

"Right away sir" the guard says

I walk up to the gate and the guard opens it. I walk through.

"Good luck sir" the guard says

I go down the hall and to the location of lab five. I open the door and step inside the room. The body of Shimmerfeather is laying there.

"A body was left behind….that isn't normal" I say

I move Shimmerfeather's body so she is laying on her back.

"I will check her blood pressure and heart rate first then I will draw some blood and do tests on her blood" I say

I go over to the blood pressure machine and set it up. I turn the machine on and it starts beeping.

"Just as I expected, her heart rate and blood pressure is non-existent" I say

I look for a needle so I can draw blood. I open a drawer and put out my blood drawing pack. I prepare the needle. I find the right spot on Shimmerfeather's body. I inject the needle into her vain in Shimmerfeather's right arm. Blood flows into the vials. I manage to fill up eleven vials. I remove the needle and wrap the area that I drew blood from on Shimmerfeather's only arm.

"I wonder how she lost her left arm" I say

I talk the vials of blood and store them in a freezer. The next thing I do is take a sample of Shimmerfeather's hair and I place it into an observation dish. I head over to the cabinets that had our microscopes in them. I grab one of the microscopes and bring it to the desk. I plug it in and put Shimmerfeather's hair sample under the lens. I examine the piece of Shimmerfeather's hair. It looks normal to me. I turn off the microscope and remove the hair sample. Next, I go grab the vials of Shimmerfeather's blood. Three of the vials I will use to check complete blood count. Before I start testing Shimmerfeather's blood, I check her body to see if any bones are broken. I find that none are broken but her left shoulder is messed up a little because of the fact that her left arm wasn't there.

"How did you lose your left arm Shimmerfeather?" I ask

As I expected I get no answer. I then decide to move on to do the blood tests. Then something catches my eye. I see Shimmerfeather's chest rising and falling.

"She is breathing?" I say shocked

I grab the blood pressure machine and the heart monitor. I hook it up to Shimmerfeather. I am surprised because I get a reading on both machines. Her blood pressure is 100 over 83 and her heart rate is a little fast.

"Shimmerfeather, what is going on?" I say

I then decide to leave and perform the blood tests.

**Stonestar's POV**

_World: Earth, Greater Rochester International Airport_

Me, Spidercloud and Darkstep enter the office at the end of a long hallway.

"Hey who is the idiot that runs this place?!" says Darkstep

The door opens and a man walks out.

"Right here" the man says

"Well then let us do are damn investigation!" says Darkstep

"Does it look like I am in your way?" the man says

Darkstep storms away down the hallway towards the main entrance.

"I am sorry for my co-worker's behavior" I say

"It is fine. Come I will show you the room where the security cameras are" the man says

"But first, what is your name?" Spidercloud asks

"Steve" the man says

"Nice to meet you Steve. I am Agent Stonestar, and this is Agent Spidercloud. The one with the bad attitude is Agent Darkstep" I say

"Nice to meet all of you" Steve says

"Now let's get this investigation on" I say

Steve directs us towards elevators.

"What are these things?" Spidercloud whispers to me

"Elevators, the help us move from level to level in a building" I whisper back

"Ohhh okay" Spidercloud

The elevator doors open and we enter the small space. Spidercloud looks nervous.

"So Steve, do you normally have any safety violations?" I ask

"Why do you ask?" says Steve

"Just for our report" I say

"Well we have some but not any major ones" Steve says

"Define 'major'" I say

"Murder" Steve says

"Ah okay. Do you have any people that try to sneak things through the security checkpoint?" I ask

"I will get you the list of incidents" Steve says

"Thank you" I say as the elevator doors open

Steve gets out first and he is followed by Spidercloud who looks happy that he is finally off the elevator.

"This way" says Steve as he directs us into a room

**Vexen's POV**

_World: The World That Never Was_

I enter the lab again. I am holding in my hands the results from the blood tests. They make no sense to me. Everything looks fine but it shouldn't be. It is like a part of Shimmerfeather is still in this body. I read over the blood test results and fine that I was mistaken. There is something wrong. Shimmerfeather has blood poisoning, which is a shock.

"How would she of gotten that?" I say surprised

Suddenly Saix comes into the room holding some papers.

"What do you need Saix?" I say

"Nothing, just checking on how the research is going" Saix says

"I found something strange" I say

"Well what is it?" Saix asks

"Shimmerfeather has blood poisoning" I say

"Ah so what should we do?" Saix says

"We should give her a blood transfusion" I say

"I will have to ask Xemnas if that would be okay. Remember that Stonestar doesn't want us doing this" Saix says

"So who has the same blood type as her?" I ask

"Well I don't know what blood type she is so I cannot tell you" Saix says

"She is type O" I say

"No one in the organization has that blood type. In fact we don't even have blood" Saix says

"Right….I guess I will have to start looking for people that have the same blood type as Shimmerfeather" I say

"Wait what about Stonestar" Saix says

"We could check" I say

"Of course. Do that now" Saix says

"Okay while I do that, check her blood pressure and heart rate" I says

"Fine" Saix says

Saix walks over to the machines that I already had set up. He wraps the blood pressure cuff around Shimmerfeather's only arm. He clicks the button on the blood pressure machine.

I go to my blood sample freezer. I grab the vial that was labeled 'Stonestar'. I take the vial and drop a few drops of blood into a dish. I am going to test it for the blood type. The results come out 'O'. I am shocked at this. Suddenly I hear a scream from Saix.

"What's wrong Saix?" I ask

"She is moving!" Saix says

"What do you mean 'she is moving'?" I ask

"She is moving her head and her left leg" Saix says

"Well that can't be good. Let's stick a sedative into her" I say

"Are you sure we should that?" Saix asks

"I'm the scientist in charge here, but now that you mention it…yeah not a good idea" I say

"So let's just restrain her" Saix says

As me and Saix are restraining Shimmerfeather, Axel walks in.

"Shouldn't you be on a mission?" Saix asks Axel

"I should be but I'm not. Didn't Stonestar say that experiments shouldn't be performed on Shimmerfeather?" Axel says

"He did, however Xemnas told Vexen to do it anyways" Saix says

"Well what is stopping me from calling Stonestar right now and telling him this?" says Axel

"If you do, Xemnas will have you turned into a Dusk" Saix says

"Alright then….I won't tell him" Axel says

"Could you leave? I need to continue with my work!" I say

"Well how about you go fuck yourself" says Axel

"Don't mind if I do" I say

"Okay but if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing to Shimmerfeather?" says Axel

"That is none of your business" I say

"Okay then…." Axel says

As he is about to leave the lab, Shimmerfeather starts to wail around.

"What is happening to her?" Axel asks

"We don't know yet. We were just about to restrain her" Saix says

"It looks like you could use my help" Axel says

"No shit" Saix says

"Okay then" Axel says

"Where did Vexen go?" Saix says

"You don't want to know" Axel says

"Oh…" Saix says

As we restrain Shimmerfeather, she starts to move even more and what seem to try and form words.

"Okay we are sedating her" Saix says

Vexen reappears.

"Don't tell me what happened in that room. Just get me a needle with some sedative in it" Saix says

"I thought we weren't sedating her?" I ask

"Well….things started happening and….me and Axel think it is a good idea" Saix says

"Like what things?" I ask

"Well she is trying to form words" says Axel

"Hell no we are not sedative on her, we need answers" I say

"She can't hear us so she cannot answer our questions" Saix says

"It is worth a try, you idiot" I say

Saix summons the corridor of darkness and leaves the lab. Only Axel is left with me.

"Shimmerfeather, can you hear us?" I say

Shimmerfeather tries to form words but cannot.

"Shimmerfeather, can you hear us?" Axel says

"Y-ye-yes" Shimmerfeather whispers

Axel and I look at each other in shock.

"Do you know where you are?" I ask Shimmerfeather

"N-no…." Shimmerfeather says

"Okay, can you describe what is around you?" I ask

I get no response. The heart monitor flat lines.

"Damn it, she is gone again" I say

"Well at least we know that this isn't normal" Axel says

"What was your first clue that this wasn't normal?" I ask

Axel doesn't respond.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stonestar's POV**

_World: Earth, Greater Rochester International Airport_

"Okay so here is the control room" says Steve

"Thank you, now leave" I say

"I'm sorry but I cannot do that" Steve says

"And why is that you bastard?!" says Spidercloud

"I would appreciate if you wouldn't use that type of language" Steve says

"Stop stalling, Steve" I say

"Sorry but security reasons" says Steve

"We are the CIA for crying out loud" I say

"Fine, but no longer than 30 minutes" Steve says as he walks towards the door

"Spidercloud look for Shadows" I say

"Yes sir" Spidercloud says

I turn my attention to monitor 23. I see a familiar face. I grab for my cell phone and dial Darkstep's number.

**Darkstep's POV**

_World: Earth, Greater Rochester International Airport_

Suddenly I hear a ringing coming from my pocket.

"What the hell is that noice?" I whisper

The ringing continues and it gets louder as I remove this small black object from my pocket.

"How in the names of hell do you use this thing?" I whisper

I open it and I answer it.

"Hello?" I say

"Hello Darkstep, this is Stonestar. I see that you found out how to work your new phone" Stonestar says

"Yes, yes I did. Why are you calling?" I ask

"I can see you on the security monitor. What are you doing by Gate 3a?" Stonestar says

"I am looking for a woman who left behind a C4 bomb in the lady's bathroom" Darkstep says

"Why where you in the ladies bathroom?" Stonestar asks

"Well, you have Shimmerfeather to do, so why can't I" I say

"In no way will you be 'doing' Shimmerfeather, or any other person. We are here on a mission. Wait did you say C4?" Stonestar asks

"Yes, I still don't know how she got it passed security but….she managed to somehow" I say

"I will alert security" Stonestar says

"Right" I say

The phone starts making a beeping noise.

"Stonestar?" I say

I get no response from Stonestar.

"I guess he ended the call" I thought

**Stonestar's POV**

_World: Earth, Greater Rochester International Airport_

After I hang up the phone on Darkstep, I turn to speak with Spidercloud.

"Spidercloud, do you know where Steve went?" I ask

"I have no idea" Spidercloud responds

"Okay I guess that we will have to handle this ourselves" I say

"This will be interesting" Spidercloud whispers

I walk over to the emergency phone that was in the monitor room.

"Everyone get out of the building, there is a bomb. I repeat get out of the building" I say into the phone which echoes throughout the airport.

I notice on the security monitors that people are running towards any exit nearest to them. The door opens and Steve walks in.

"Steve, one of my agents just reported a bomb threat on the main terminal. Call 911" I say

"Alright, you guys go down there and help people get to safety" Steve says

"right" I say

As me and Spidercloud run towards the main terminal, Darkstep meets us there.

"Darkstep, show me where the bomb is so that when officials arrive we can tell them" I say

"It is in the woman's bathroom between gates A2 and A4" Darkstep says

"Okay thanks" I say

I walk over to the nearest airport security official and try to tell him what I know.

"I need you to clear the area, the bomb is in the area" I say

"Okay" the security guard says

Me, Darkstep, Spidercloud and the guard begin to set up a blockade around the area within what we think is the bomb's radius of impact.

"I am going to check the bomb" I say

"Be careful" Darkstep says

"Can't promise anything" I say

I walk towards the woman's bathroom. I slowly open the door. I hear a beeping sound.

"Shit, everyone run!" I yowl

Then I hear a loud bang and everything goes black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Vexen's POV**

_World: The World That Never Was_

The blood tests results made no sense to me. If you add in the fact that Shimmerfeather could hear and speak to me, it makes things even stranger.

I walk into the lab again. Axel isn't there and neither is Saix.

"Hello Shimmerfeather" I say

I get a mumbled response.

"Shimmerfeather can you hear me?" I say

"y..ye..yes" Shimmerfeather says

"Okay, now can you tell me where you are?" I ask

"I don't know….everything is dark" Shimmerfeather mumbles

"Okay….do you see _anything_?" I ask

"I…see…." Shimmerfeather mumbles

The heart monitor goes flat-line again.

"Damn it" I say

**Xemnas's POV**

_World: The World That Never Was_

Where Nothing Gathers is very quiet. I am sitting here alone. I cannot stop myself from thinking about Shimmerfeather and Stonestar. Saix then appears.

"Xemnas, Vexen is in the need of some help. Who do you want to appoint to help him?" Saix asks

"No one, for now…we should let Vexen continue at his own pace" I say

"But sir…." Saix says

"No 'buts', Vexen will do his job" I say

"Yes Superior" Saix says

"One other thing Saix, pay close attention to Stonestar and his friends" I say

"As you wish" Saix says

Saix leaves Where Nothing Gathers by using the corridor of darkness.

**Darkstep's POV**

_World: Earth, Strong Memorial Hospital _

I awake in a soft bed. I could hear a noise coming from the right of me, but I didn't turn my head to see what was making that noise. Instead, I decide to say something.

"Hello, anyone there?" I say quietly

From the other side of the room, I hear a moan.

"Who is there? Where am I?" I say

A door opens and a woman, dressed in white, walks in.

"Who are you?" I groan

"You're awake!" the lady exclaims

"Of course I am, now where am I?" I ask

"You are at Strong Memorial Hospital because the explosion that you were in knocked you out and did other harmful thing to your body" the lady says

"Oh…how are my friends?" I ask in a concerned tone

"Friends?" the lady says

"The two who were also in the explosion" I say

"You were the only one at the site when our response team arrived" the lady says

"I need to leave" I say as I try to get up

"Stay down, you aren't well. The explosion shattered your right knee and we still have to remove the metal that is stuck in your chest area" the lady says

"Then why don't I feel any pain?" I ask

"We have you on painkillers" the lady says

"Alright….could you at least give me a phone?" I ask

"We cannot allow that at this time" the lady says

"Well then, what is your reason for disturbing me then?" I say

"You have surgery soon" the lady says

"Surgery?" I say confused

"We need to remove…" the lady says

"You will not be removing my leg" I say in a panic

"Not your leg, the metal that is in your chest" the lady says

"What is your name?" I ask

The lady doesn't respond, she just walks out of the room. I hear a sound coming from the other side of the room.

"Stonestar?" I say

**Vexen's POV**

_World: The World That Never Was_

The lab was quiet and calm until the corridor of darkness appeared. Stonestar and Spidercloud fell though and landed on the floor of the lab with a thud.

"Stonestar! Spidercloud! Are you guys okay?!" I ask

"N-no a-a b-bomb exploded a-and I th-th-think th-that Spider-cll-cloud might be de-de-dead" Stonestar says

"I will get help, just lie still" I say as I run out the door of the lab

It takes me three minutes to find Saix.

"Saix, Stonestar and Spidercloud are hurt! They are in the lab! Come quickly" I say

Saix says nothing. We run back to the lab.

"I am back Shimmer….I mean Stonestar" I say

"Wh-who d-di-did you br-bring to help?" Stonestar asks

"Saix" I say

"So Stonestar, what happened?" Saix asks

"A bomb went off, that's what happened" I say

"I didn't ask you Vexen. I asked Stonestar" Saix says

"As he said, a bomb went off. Vexen, why did you say my girlfriend's name?" Stonestar asks

"Xemnas will have to explain later" I say

"What did you do?!" Stonestar says in anger

"That problem will have to wait for another time. Stonestar, you say that Spidercloud is dead?" Saix asks

"Yes, he hasn't moved since the explosion. Once again, what did you do to Shimmerfeather!?" Stonestar says

"Drop the Shimmerfeather matter. Now you are going to feel a little pinch" Saix says

"Don't you dare, you asshole" Stonestar says as Axel enters the lab

A moan comes from the other side of the room.

"Shimmerfeather!" Stonestar says as he tries to stand

As soon as Stonestar moves, Axel grabs a needle and syringe and injects Stonestar with a special chemical.

"That was close" I say

"Yes it was. Now, I will take Stonestar to the infirmary. Axel, help Vexen get Spidercloud onto a table" Saix says

Another moan comes from Shimmerfeather.

"Will someone shut her up?" Saix says as he picks up Stonestar

"No she is important" I say

"She is still annoying" Saix says as he leaves the lab with Stonestar

As Axel and I place Spidercloud on a table, we hear a loud crash from another part of the lab.

"Well that cannot be good…." I say

"Vexen, Shimmerfeather's body is gone" Axel says

"Shit" I say

**Saix's POV**

_World: The World That Never Was_

I carry the knocked out Stonestar through the lower levels of the Organization's stronghold. Suddenly I hear a bang come from behind me.

"Who's there?" I ask

"I am" a voice says

I turn around to see a figure standing there.

"Well, who are you and what do you want?" I say

"I want the body of Spidercloud" the figure says

"That is not going to happen" I say

"What happened?" Stonestar says as he starts to wake up

"Go back to sleep" I say as I whack Stonestar over the head

"Now where is Spidercloud's body? Tell me or you will suffer a painful death" the figure asks

"How about you go away" I say

"How about then you give me the man on your back then" the figure says

"No!" I say as I summon my weapon

"Well then" the figure says as he summons Mega-Shadows and Neoshadows

I notice that the figure looks a lot like Shimmerfeather.

"Shimmerfeather! Is that you?" I ask

"No I am not Shimmerfeather however I am in control of her mind right now!" the figure says

"What have you done to her?" I say

Stonestar stands up.

"You give Shimmerfeather back right now!" Stonestar says as he summons the Keyblade

"Stonestar, can you fight?" I ask

"I think so" Stonestar responds

"Heartless, attack!" the possessed Shimmerfeather says

Saix raises his hand and Dusks appear.

"What?!" the possessed Shimmerfeather says

The body of Shimmerfeather that had summoned Heartless and that threated me and Stonestar fell to the ground.

"That cannot be good" Stonestar says

"Let's destroy these Heartless first, after they are destroyed we can worry about the body" I say

"No!" Stonestar says as he runs to towards the spot where the body lies.

"You dumb ass" I say

"I want to make sure Shimmerfeather is alright!" Stonestar says

I turn and run towards the body. The Heartless follow me.

"We need to leave Stonestar!" I say

"We can't just leave her body here!" Stonestar says

"Yes we can. Now let's go or do I need to knock out again?" I say

"I just have to make sure that she is still alive" Stonestar says as he gets to the body

"Just leave her she means nothing to the organization" I say

"You did not just say that!" Stonestar says as he walks towards me

"Yes I did. Now I will tell you what you want to know if you fight, deal?" I say

"Fine deal" Stonestar says


	10. Chapter 10

**Vexen's POV**

_World: The World That Never Was_

Me and Axel were searching the lab when Saix enters with Stonestar and another figure.

"Why isn't Stonestar in the infirmary?" I ask

"Because he is fine" Saix says

Suddenly Stonestar falls to the ground.

"What?!" Saix says

"See, I told you Stonestar wasn't alright" I say

"Grrr…" Saix says

"Who do you have in your arms?" I say to Saix

"Apparently Shimmerfeather's body" Saix says

"So that's where it went!" I exclaim

Saix walks over to a table in the lab and drops Shimmerfeather's body onto the table.

"Hey watch how you treat that body" I exclaim

"It's just a body" Saix says

"It is important though" I say

"What happened?" Stonestar says as he wakes up

"Axel, take Stonestar to the infirmary. Saix you will help me with Shimmerfeather." I say

"You will not touch her!" Stonestar says

"Someone sedate him" I say

"Don't you come near me with a needle" Stonestar says

"Stonestar, calm down" Axel says

"Grrr….fuck you all" Stonestar yowls

"Calm down Stonestar" Axel says again

I manage to get behind Stonestar. I inject him with the Organization's strongest sedative. He collapses to the ground in a matter of seconds.

"Problem solved" I say

"Now, Axel take him to the infirmary. Have them use the strongest restraints we have" Saix says

"What about Shimmerfeather? What are you going to do with her?" Axel asks

"We are going to restrain her here in the lab so we can monitor her behavior" I say

"Okay" Axel says as he picks up Stonestar's body

"Saix, do you have the restrains?" I say

"I will get them now" Saix says

Saix walks over to a cabinet in the lab to get the restraints. Axel leaves the lab with Stonestar.

"Stonestar" Shimmerfeather mubbles

"She is speaking again! Please put a damn muzzle on her!" Saix says

"Get out Saix" I say

"Fine" Saix says

Saix walks out of the lab. I am left alone with Shimmerfeather's body.

"Shimmerfeather can you hear me?" I say

I get no response. Suddenly all the machines go off.

"What the hell?" I whisper

I walk around to each of the machines.

"It looks like they were are reset…" I mumble

I walk around the machines. The machines start beeping.

"What is going on?" I say confused

The machines start to beep like crazy.

"This is bizarre" I mumble

**Darkstep's POV**

_World: Earth, the Hospital_

I am still laying in the bed trying to find out who is on the other side of the curtain that cuts down through the middle of the room.

"Spidercloud, is that you?" I ask

I get no response, instead I get a moan.

"Who is there?" I say

I get no response. Two people dressed in white enter my room.

"Who are you people?" I ask

"We are here to help. Don't be afraid" the blonde lady says

"Why would I be afraid?" I ask

"Because you were in an explosion…anyhow we are here to prep you for surgery" the blonde lady says

"Okay then" I say

The two ladies come over to my bed.

"Now we have to insert an IV into you. Which arm do you prefer we use?" the blonde lady says

**Axel's POV**

_World: The World That Never Was_

I enter the infirmary with the unconscious Stonestar. After we clear the security checkpoint, we head towards the room that Saix reserved for Stonestar. It takes a few minutes but when we get to the room, I lay Stonestar down on the bed that is in the room. A nurse walks in.

"Hello Axel, thank you for bring him" the nurse says

"No problem Marlene. Do you need help hooking him up to the machines?" I ask

"I think I could do it, but if you want to help you can" Marlene says

"I'll stay in the room with you until he is all hooked up, just in case he wakes up" I say

"Thank you. Do you know what level of sedative he is on?" Marlene asks

"He is on level 2, but if he is out of control a level 4 would be recommended" I say

"Alright, do you know what medications he is on?" Marlene asks

"I don't know, you could always draw blood and test it" I say

"I guess we will have to do that" Marlene says

Marlene walks over to rack that had the stuff to draw blood on it.

"How many vials will you have to take?" I ask Marlene

"Between 7 and 9" Marlene says

"Should you do it when he is awake?" I ask

"That would be a little hard, since he doesn't want to be here in the first place" Marlene says

"True, did you get the IV in?" I ask

"Yes, and the heart monitor and all the other machines we need are hooked up. I will draw the blood now and use the IV to put fluids back into his body" Marlene says

Marlene walks over to the left side of Stonestar. She lays out his arm and then she prepares the needle.

"Shimmerfeather…." Stonestar mumbles

Marlene lays the needle and vials down on the bed and walks over to a cabinet. From the cabinet she grabs a needle with sedative level 2 in its syringe.

"I'm going to put him back to sleep so I can draw blood without a problem" Marlene says

"No you are not" Stonestar says as he summons his Keyblade

"How did you wake up so fast?" Marlene asks

"That is none of your business" Stonestar says

I walk over to the cabinet that Marlene got the level 2 sedative from and I pull out a level 4 sedative and walk towards Stonestar.

"Marlene, hold him down" I say

"Let me go you son of a bastard" Stonestar says

Marlene holds Stonestar still and Axel drives the needle into Stonestar's neck.

"Damn you…." Stonestar says

**Vexen's POV**

_World: The World That Never Was_

As I was preparing Shimmerfeather to be dissected to see the damage that had been done with the darkness and the blood poisoning.

"I hope this doesn't hurt…." I say as I take a scalpel and cut into Shimmerfeather's chest

Suddenly Saix walks into the room.

"What in hell's name are you doing?!" Saix says

"Seeing the damage that has been done to her body" I say

"Did Xemnas give you permission?" Saix asks

"….no…." I say

"Then you cannot do this, until you ask him" Saix says

"Fine I will go speak with him now" I say as I head towards the exit of the lab

"What about Shimmerfeather?" Saix says

"It's not like she will be going anywhere" I say

"Be quick" Saix says

I walk out of the lab and summon the corridor of darkness. I walk through and I reappear in Where Nothing Gathers.

"Xemnas, may I open Shimmerfeather's body and check to see what the damage the darkness and blood poisoning did to her" I say


	11. Chapter 11

**Vexen's POV**

_World: The World That Never Was_

"Thank you, lord Xemnas. I will return to my lab immediately" I say

Xemnas nods his head. I summon the corridor of darkness and leave Where Nothing Gathers.

I arrive back at the lab that Shimmerfeather's body is located. I enter the lab and see Saix looking over a chart that I had.

"Find anything interesting?" I say

"Yes I did. The oxygen level in the blood is fine, but the sugar level is higher than normal. What does that mean Vexen?" Saix asks

"It means that large amounts of sugar where ingested before we drew the blood" I say

"I see. Now, what did Shimmerfeather's blood work look like?" Saix asks

"Let me get you her blood test results" I say

"What tests did you run on her?" Saix says

"All of the tests that we know" I say

"But that's like…25 tests. How much blood did you take?" Saix says

"At least 10 or so vials" I say

"Damn…" Saix says

"Here are the results" I say as I hand Saix a packet of papers

"Thank you. Now what did the Superior say to your idea?" Saix asks

**Darkstep's POV**

_World: Earth, Strong Memorial Hospital_

A man in white enters my room.

"Hello Darkstep, I just wanted to speak with you before your surgery" the man says

"Okay, will you be performing the surgery?" I ask

"Yes. My name is Nathen" the man says

"Nice to meet you Nathen. Now what must be accomplished during this surgery?" I ask

"There are scraps of metal in your chest and we need to remove it" Nathen says

"Why am I not feeling the metal in my chest?" I say

"Because we have given you some painkillers" Nathen says

"Ah I see. So how long do you think the surgery will take?" I ask

"At least an hour or so. We have to get all the metal out of you" Nathen says

"Alright" I say

"I wanted to ask you if you want us to look at your knee as well" Nathen says

"What would you do to my knee?" I say

"We would take a MRI" Nathen says

"Would it be painful?" I ask

"Not at all. We could do it while you are knocked out" Nathen says

"Okay then please do it" I say

"Alright" Nathen says

"When is the surgery scheduled for?" I ask

"Right after we are done talking here" Nathen says

"Alright, I am ready" I say

"Okay, let me get the nurses" Nathen says

Nathen gets up and walks out of the room. A few minutes pass and then the women in white walk into the room.

"Okay it is surgery time" the blonde lady says

"Alright" I say

**Axel's POV**

_World: The World That Never Was_

I was sitting right near Stonestar until I heard an alarm go off. I run out of the room that Stonestar was in. I am looking for Marlene.

"Marlene, where are you?!" I say

Suddenly I see Marlene heading for the doors towards the lab.

"What's happening?" I say

"The alarm from the lab went off" Marlene says

"And that is our problem?" I say

"Because it was the lab that Vexen and Shimmerfeather are in" Marlene says

"Oh….shit then" I say

"Now you know why I am worried" Marlene says

"Yes" I say

Both me and Marlene run to lab 5. We reach there in five minutes.

"Vexen, what is going on?" I say as I open the door

I walk into the lab and see Vexen and Saix laying on the floor. The body of Shimmerfeather was gone.

"Vexen!" Marlene says

Marlene gets no answer. Vexen and Saix don't move. I walk over to Vexen and bend down so I could inspect his body.

"How is he, Axel?" Marlene says

"He is just knocked out. He will be fine when he wakes up. Except that he might have a concussion" I say

"Okay now what about Shimmerfeather's body?" Marlene says

"I guess we will have to look for it" I say

"No you won't" a figure says

"Who in the names of hell are you _this time_?" I say

"I am your worst nightmare" the figure says

"Don't hurt her!" Stonestar says

"Stonestar? How the hell did you get here?" Marlene says

"I woke up and knew that you assholes would be doing something that I didn't like. Now I am going to give you all one more chance and if stuff happens, I will not work for the Organization anymore" Stonestar says

"You don't mean that Stonestar" I say

"Yes I fucking do" Stonestar says

"Alright calm down Stonestar" I say

"Why should I calm down? You are hurting my loved one" Stonestar says

"Stonestar….we didn't mean to hurt her" Marlene says

"Screw you" Stonestar says as he summons the Keyblade

Stonestar charges at Marlene. She lunges out of the way of the angry Stonestar, but the figure hits Marlene in the head and Marlene falls to the ground. The figure falls to the ground as Stonestar approaches the fallen Marlene. Stonestar doesn't say anything as he raises the Keyblade and drives it into Marlene chest.

"No!" I yell

It was too late. Stonestar pulled the Keyblade out as life faded from Marlene's eye.

"Marlene…." I say

Stonestar looks up and stares at me.

"If you say anything, I will kill you" Stonestar says

I stand there shocked. Stonestar grabs Shimmerfeather's body and summons the corridor of darkness.

"Where are you going?" I ask

"Away from here" Stonestar says

"But….." I say

"The Organization doesn't respect me and my wishes. I will not work for a group that treats me like that" Stonestar says

"I'm sure that if you spoke to Xemnas that something could be arranged" I say

"No" Stonestar says as he walks though the corridor of darkness

**Stonestar's POV**

_World: Earth_

I walked through the corridor of darkness to see the Clan asleep. I silently walked towards the area that I knew that Petalbreeze would be sleeping.

"Petalbreeze, are you asleep?" I say

"No, who's there?" Petalbreeze says

"It's me, Stonestar" I say

"Oh I'm so sorry, are you alright sir?" Petalbreeze says

"Not really, may I enter the den?" I ask

"Yes sir, should I get Rocktalon too?" Petalbreeze asks

"That would be a good idea" I say as I enter the den

"Is that Shimmerfeather you are carrying?" Petalbreeze says

"Yes well not really" I say

Suddenly Shimmerfeather starts to cough up black blood.

"I will get Rocktalon-"Petalbreeze says

"Now they have gone too far!" I yowl as I open the corridor of darkness

"Stonestar, where are you going?" Petalbreeze says

"To deal out some punishments. Get Rocktalon in here to treat Shimmerfeather" I say as I walk through the corridor of darkness

**Vexen's POV**

_World: The World That Never Was_

Axel was checking me and Saix. We just woke up a few minutes ago.

"What was the last thing you saw?" Axel asks me and Saix

"The last thing I saw was black" Saix says

"Saix, how many fingers am I holding up?" Axel says as he holds up two fingers

"I don't know" Saix shouts

"Saix, I think that you are blind" Axel says

"No! This cannot be!" Saix shouts

"It's okay, we will try to work this out" I say in a calm voice

"Vexen, can you see anything?" Axel asks

"Yes" I say

"Hello Axel, Vexen, Saix" someone says as the corridor of darkness appears at the far left corner of the lab

"Who's there?" Saix says in a panic

"Your worst nightmare" the person says

"Why are you here, Stonestar?" Axel asks

"To get revenge on what you did to Shimmerfeather" Stonestar says

"So you know what I did to Shimmerfeather?" I say

"I believe so" Stonestar says

"What do you think that I did to her?" I say

"I don't know exactly, but all I know is that whatever you did its making her cough up blood" Stonestar says

"So you don't know what I did to her…" I say

"Vexen, you dirty bastard" Axel says

"Wait….no….Vexen! Why in the name of hell did you do that to her?!" Stonestar yowls as he summons the Keyblade

"No…don't kill me….I can explain" I say

"I will kill you Vexen" I say as I prepare to fight Axel and Vexen

"Now Stonestar, think for a minute" Axel says

"Vexen has gone too far this time!" Stonestar yowls

"Stonestar if you calm down, I will get Xemnas and we can figure out all of this" Axel says

"Grr…" Stonestar says

"Stonestar, calm down" Axel says

"Shut up!" Stonestar yowls

"I will go get Xemnas" Saix says

"Really? How could you? You are blind now…remember?" Axel says

"I can still do this" Saix says as he opens the corridor of darkness

"Be as quick as you can" Axel says

"Vexen….how could you do such a thing?" Stonestar says

"There are many reasons" I say

"_Many reasons?!" _Stonestar says

"Yes" I say

Saix and Xemnas appear at the corner of the lab.

"What is going on?" Xemnas says

"Vexen raped Shimmerfeather's body!" Stonestar yowls

"Vexen did what?!" Xemnas says


	12. Chapter 12

**Xemnas's POV**

_World: The World That Never Was_

"Vexen? You didn't follow my orders" I say

"I'm sorry, superior" Vexen says

"For your actions, you will vanish" I say

"Please no superior!" Vexen says

"Wait Xemnas" Stonestar says

"Yes Stonestar?" I say

"Let Vexen live but force him to take good care of Shimmerfeather" Stonestar says

"That works. Stonestar, I must apologize for my actions of giving Vexen the orders to experiment on Shimmerfeather" I say

"Just don't do it again" Stonestar says

"So, will you still work for us?" I ask

"I will think about it" Stonestar says

"So it is settled now" I say

"Not quite. From now on I will be living with my Clan and not in the Organization's compound" Stonestar says

"That could be problematic" I say

"How so?" Stonestar says with anger in his voice

"It would take time for you to get from your Clan camp to here. You would have to balance Clan duties and your new work duties" I say

"It's worth a shot" Stonestar says

"Alright. Another thing, I will lock Vexen up in prison for a week and then he will return to caring for Shimmerfeather. However, someone must be in the lab with Vexen at all times…so this doesn't happen again" I say

"I agree to that" Stonestar says

"Alright then" I say

"I will return to my Clan and I will talk to Saix in the morning" Stonestar says

"Go forth Stonestar" I say

Stonestar summons the corridor of darkness and goes through.

"Axel, you say that Saix is blind now….is this true Saix?" I say

"Yes superior, but I can still hear fine. I can still perform my duties of sending members on missions" Saix says

"I expect no lack of effect none the less" I say

"I won't disappoint you" Saix says

**Stonestar's POV**

_World: Earth, FireClan camp_

"Rocktalon, where are you?" I shout

"In here" Rocktalon says

"Alright" I say as I walk over to the leader's den

"How are you?" Rocktalon says

"Good. How is she?" I say with low confidence

"She is still coughing up blood" Rocktalon says

"Can I see her? Is there anything I can do to help?" I say

"It would be better for you if you didn't see her. You can help by getting me a bucket" Rocktalon says

"Why can't I see her? She is my mate!" I say

"Calm down Stonestar. You can't see her because I don't know what's wrong with her yet" Rocktalon says

"Oh sorry, Rocktalon" I say

"It's okay I know how much you love her" Rocktalon says

"Honey…..Bear" Shimmerfeather says in a weak tone

"Shimmerfeather! Rocktalon, you got to let me see her!" I say

"I'm sorry but I can't" Rocktalon says

"Rock….Talon, please let…him…in" Shimmerfeather says

"You heard her" I say

"Come on in Stonestar" Rocktalon says

I enter the den. I see Shimmerfeather laying on the ground with Rocktalon kneeling beside her.

"I'm here my honey" I say to Shimmerfeather as I kneel down by her side

"Vexen…..he" Shimmerfeather says as she vomits black blood

"I know dear don't worry about it. Wait if you can talk and stuff, does that mean that you are back to normal?" I say

"No…." Shimmerfeather says as she starts to chokes on black blood

"We will do our best to help you" Rocktalon says

"Don't worry honey" I say as I force my hand down on Shimmerfeather's chest

As soon as my hand makes contact with Shimmerfeather's chest, black blood spews out of her mouth.

"Feel better now?" I say

"Yes….Stonestar…can…I…ask…you…something?" Shimmerfeather says

"Of course my dear" I say

"Please….go…..to…." Shimmerfeather says

"Go to where?" I ask

"….to…a…different…world" Shimmerfeather says

"A different world?" I ask

"Yes….so….you…can…destroy…my…." Shimmerfeather says

"Destroy what?" I ask

Shimmerfeather begins to cough again.

"You alright honey?" I say

Shimmerfeather keeps coughing. Black blood spews from her mouth.

"Rocktalon, can you do anything for her?" I ask Rocktalon

"I could treat her for blood poisoning" Rocktalon says

"That would be a good idea" I say

"I have to get supplies from my den. Petalbreeze will be back shortly" Rocktalon says

"Alright. I will wait here with Shimmerfeather" I say

"Be right back" Rocktalon says

Rocktalon exits the den and as soon as she leaves the den, Petalbreeze comes in.

"Stonestar, you are back" Petalbreeze says

"Yes I am. Rocktalon will be treating Shimmerfeather for blood poisoning. I am happy to announce that I will be taking control of the Clan again" I say

"That is great Stonestar! Since Shimmerfeather is still injured, who will take her role in training Featherpaw?" Petalbreeze says

"Whoever I say should train her when I left" I say

"Okay" Petalbreeze says

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" I ask

"Yes there were a few trespassers, but we managed to deal with them. No Clan member was injured while you were gone in a battle. We have two apprentices ready to become warriors and one kit ready to become an apprentice" Petalbreeze says

"I will do their ceremonies in the morning" I say

"Alright" Petalbreeze says

Rocktalon renters the den.

"I got the necessary supplies, should we move Shimmerfeather to my den?" Rocktalon asks

"Yes I will grab two warriors to help" I say as I walked out of my den

I started to walk around looking at the camp, meanwhile looking for strong warriors. I walk up to Firevine and Tabbystreak.

"Hello Firevine, Tabbystreak" I say

"Sir, you back" Firevine says

"What do you need sir?" Tabbystreak asks

"Shimmerfeather has blood poisoning and Rocktalon has to treat it. Can you help?" I say

"Of course" Firevine says

"What can we do to help?" Tabbystreak says

"Follow me" I says as we start to walk to my den

**Nathan's POV**

_World: Earth, Strong Memorial Hospital_

I was watching my patient as he was drifting off to sleep.

"Okay let's get started" I say to my team

I started by cutting in to the young man's chest with the scalpel. As I cut in I started to see the real damage the explosion had caused. He had one the second layer of muscle he had about twenty shards of metal. Suddenly the machines go off.

"What the hell! I need gauze now!" I say to the nurse

As I try to the stop the bleeding his heart flatlines.

"I need a crash cart now!" I shout as I start CPR

"Here you go doctor" the nurse says

"Everyone stand clear" as I shocked his heart

As his body jerked due to the electrocution going through the body. I looked at the monitor and there is no change. I shocked his two more times, but still no change. I was done there was nothing more I could do to.

"Time of death is 10:38" I say as I took off my mask

**Rocktalon's POV**

_World: Earth, FireClan camp_

As Shimmerfeather was brought to my den I knows that she was not coughing anymore. That is when I realized that she wasn't breathing either.

"Tabbystreak, grab the ventilator and the breathing tube now!" I say

"Of course" Tabbystreak say

As Tabbystreak when to the area where the ventilator was and breathing tube I started CPR. All I could think is we can't lose her, not Shimmerfeather she means everything to Stonestar.

"_Stonestar would die if he loosed her"_ I thought as I was doing CPR

"Stonestar leave my den NOW" I shout to him

"NO, I won't leave her, not now" Stonestar says as he started crying

Tabbystreak came with the ventilator and breathing tube. Started to put in the tube in to Shimmerfeather. As I did that suddenly Shimmerfeather started convulsing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Xemnas's POV**

_World: The World That Never Was_

I was sitting in Where Nothing Gathers. Saix and Axel join me.

"Stonestar and Shimmerfeather are important to our goals" I say

"We will help them as best as we can" Saix says

"You won't be helping Saix, you are needed here. Axel you will help Shimmerfeather and Stonestar" I say

"Yes superior" Axel says

**Axel's POV**

_World: Earth, FireClan camp_

I walked through the camp and suddenly Stonestar came screaming from the medicine's cat den.

"What happened Stonestar?" I say

"It's Shimmerfeather, I don't think she will make it" Stonestar says as he collapses to the ground as he cries

"I will see about that" I say as I walk towards the medicine's cat den

As I enter the den all I saw was Rocktalon holding Shimmerfeather's head.

"Let me help. Please Rocktalon let me help you" I says as Rocktalon moves and lets me take over

I had to restart Shimmerfeather somehow, or she would die.

"Everyone move now" I say

As I shocked her, her body jerked due to the electricity going through her body. Suddenly I heard a cough. It was not good but at least it was a sign of life.

"Shimmerfeather can you hear me?" I say in a quiet tone

I get no responds from Shimmerfeather

"Damn it" I yelled

"It's okay Axel at least she is alive" Rocktalon says

"No it's not because we need her for the trial" I say

"Against who?" Rocktalon asks

"Her dad" I say as I walk out of the medicine den

**Stonestar's POV**

_World: Earth, FireClan camp_

I see Axel walk out of the medicine cat den. I run up to him.

"Did you save her?" I say

"I did the best I could. She will live but we have to get her ready for the trial against her dad" Axel says

"I thought I killed him though?" I say

"Apparently not" Axel says

"Hmmm. When will the trial take place?" I ask

"You should know" Axel says

"Let me check my phone" I say

I pull out my phone and I see that I have a voicemail.

"I got a voicemail Axel, should I listen to it now?" I ask

"That would be a good idea" Axel says

I click the button.

_Begin voicemail: _

_ Good morning Stonestar, _

_I am calling about Matthew, Shimmerfeather's father. We have recently learned that he abused his daughter, who is Shimmerfeather. I realize that the damage that he did to her mentally and physically can never be undone. However, I am offering a solution that would never let Matthew do this to anyone again. Before Shimmerfeather joined the Clan she asked if charges could be pressed against her father. It is time for that to talk place. The trial has been set for a month from now on April 24th. Let me know if you plan on attending with Shimmerfeather. Thank you. If you have any questions please call me at 1-585-623-8261. Thank you again. _

"Well that is interesting" I say

"What did the message say?" Axel asks

"The trial is on April 24th. That means that we have only a month to get Shimmerfeather restored" I say

"Hmmm….we can travel to new worlds and look for Shimmerfeather's heartless and Shimmerfeather's nobody" Axel says

"That would be good" I say

"Yes but what about the Clan?" Axel asks

"This is a strange situation…maybe I should call him back and tell him that we need more time" I say

"It will be fine Stonestar. Go into Rocktalon's den and try to speak with Shimmerfeather" Axel says

"Alright" I say as I walk towards Rocktalon's den

I enter the den. I see Rocktalon sitting next to Shimmerfeather injecting her with something.

"Hello Rocktalon" I say

"Hi Stonestar" Rocktalon says

"How is Shimmerfeather doing?" I ask

"She is doing better than she was before. I injected her with something that helps with blood poisoning" Rocktalon says

"That's good" I say

"So what do you want?" Rocktalon says

"I need to speak with Shimmerfeather" I say

"Speak with her?" Rocktalon says

"It's hard to explain" I say

"Well go ahead" Rocktalon says

I walk towards Shimmerfeather's body.

"Shimmerfeather if you can hear me, there is going to be a trial against your dad for what he did to you" I whisper to Shimmerfeather

"Th-that-that's go-good" Shimmerfeather says

"How are you feeling honey?" I ask

"I'm okay, could be…..better" Shimmerfeather says

"It's okay darling, we are going to help you" I say

"Thanks" Shimmerfeather says

"We will be back soon" I say

"I-I lov- love you St-Stonestar" Shimmerfeather says

"I love you too honey" I say

I look at Rocktalon.

"What is it sir?" Rocktalon asks

"Me and Axel are going to try and restore Shimmerfeather. I need to speak with Petalbreeze" I say

"Yes Stonestar?" Petalbreeze says as she enters the den

"I will be leaving for a little bit, call me if there is any problems" I say

"Yes sir" Petalbreeze says

"Be back soon" I say

Axel enters the den.

"Ready Axel?" I say

"Let's go" Axel says

We walk through the corridor of darkness.

_1 Earth Week Passes_

**Petalbreeze's POV**

_World: Earth, FireClan camp_

I am sleeping in Stonestar's den. He left a week ago to try and restore Shimmerfeather. I have been left in charge of the Clan while he is gone. There have been no major problems since Stonestar has been gone. Some of the Organization members come to our camp to teach us how to fight the Heartless. This was on Stonestar's request.

I wake up to the sound of someone entering my den.

"Who's there?" I say

"It's just me, Honeynight" Honeynght says

"Good morning Honeynight, what do you need?" I say

"I was wondering what time today that the Organization members are coming today for our special training session" Honeynight says

"Around sunhigh" I say

"Thanks Petalbreeze!" Honeynight says as she leaves the den

I decide to get up from where I was laying.

"Time to see the Clan" I thought as I exited the den

When I exit the den, I see a man standing in our camp. He is fighting with some of the warriors. I look closely and see that he has Shimmerfeather over his shoulder.

"Help Petalbreeze! He is taking Shimmerfeather!" Deathberry yowls

I rush over. The man flees our camp.

"Follow him!" Petalbreeze orders

Suddenly the man turned around showing a knife near Shimmerfeather's neck.

"Step back or you will be planning a funeral for her" the man says

"Okay let's not be rash, just put the knife down" I say

"How about no" another man says

"Good bye stupid cats" the man says

"God Damn" I say as I start to dial up Stonestar

"Hello Petalbreeze what's wrong" Stonestar says

"It's Shimmerfeather she has been taken by two men" I say

"What did they look like" Stonestar says fearing the worse

"One guy had long blond hair, green eyes with a black cape. The man carrying Shimmerfeather had short brown hair, blue eyes with normal clothes on" I say

"Damn it" Stonestar says

"What is it" I say

"That was Vexen and her father Matthew" Stonestar says

"It's my fault Stonestar. I'm sorry" I say

"We will be there as soon as we can" Stonestar says

"Thank you" I say

A few minutes later I see Axel and Stonestar.

"I am so sorry Stonestar" I say

"Where did they go?" Stonestar says

"To the east" I say

"Okay everyone, I want all male warrior to come with us we are going to find them. Prepare for battle!" Stonestar yowls

**Matthew's POV**

_World: The World That Never Was_

I was following my new friend that said that he could tortured my daughter to the point that could make her beg for mercy.

"Hello my daughter, so we meet again" I say to her as she turns away

I slap her hard.

"Now listen to me when I speak to you" I yell at her

"Y…Yes sir" Shimmerfeather says

"That's better. Now I have two rules. First we can do whatever we want to you and, you will take it or be punished. Second… you will refer to me as 'master' and everyone else as 'sir'. Got it?" I say

"Y…Yes sir" Shimmerfeather says

"What did you say!" I say as I hit her in the head

"I am sorry…. Master… please forgive me" Shimmerfeather says

"I will forgive you this time" I say

"May I ask a question master?" Shimmerfeather says as I saw fear in her eyes

"Yes" I say

"What is my punishment if I don't obey?" Shimmerfeatehr says

"That depends on the person with me it will be a whipping. What about you Vexen?" I say

"I will burn your skin and other things" Vexen says as he looked up and down Shimmerfeather's body

"Vexen do you first try on her?" I ask

"Yes please. Can you help me put her in the chair?" Vexen ask

"Yes. Let's start the interrogation" I say

"NO! Please don't! Stop!" Shimmerfeather says

"Vexen, go get my whip" I ask

"Of course" Vexen says


	14. Chapter 14

**Stonestar's POV**

_World: Earth, Forest outside FireClan camp_

Me and all of the male warriors rush though the forest.

"If we find them, show no mercy!" I yowl

The male warriors let out a yowl of approval. Me and all of the male warriors continue running through the forest. Before me and the male warriors left camp, I told Axel to go back to The World That Never Was and tell Xemnas that Vexen escaped. Axel left without question. Now me and all of the male warriors are chasing Matthew and Vexen.

We see a light in the distance and we rally and run towards it.

**Axel's POV**

_World: The World That Never Was_

I appear in Where Nothing Gathers.

"Lord Xemnas" I say

"Yes Axel?" Xemnas says

"Vexen escaped and is with Shimmerfeather's abusive father and they are probably torturing her" I say

"Well, I give you the order to kill Vexen" Xemnas says

"Thank you sir. I will not let you down. However, there will still be a trial between Matthew and Shimmerfeather. In order for Shimmerfeather to participate in the trial and get Matthew locked away for life, her heartless and nobody need to be destroyed" I say

"I will send some of the other members to take care of that problem" Xemnas says

"Thank you lord Xemnas" I say

"Who would be the best member to send?" Xemnas asks me

"That is up to you" I say

"I will think about it" Xemnas says

"I will head back to FireClan camp" I say

"See you later Axel" Xemnas says

I disappear via the corridor of darkness.

_World: Earth, FireClan camp_

I reappear in Stonestar's den. Petalbreeze is sitting in the middle of the den crying.

"What is wrong Petalbreeze?" I ask

"This is my fault" Petalbreeze says

"How is it your fault?" I ask

"It is my fault that we couldn't stop Matthew and Vexen" Petalbreeze says

I don't know what to say at this point. So I just sit next to Petalbreeze.

**Stonestar's POV**

_World: Earth, FireClan's forest_

Me and all of the male warriors arrive at what was an abandoned camp fire that was still burning.

"It looks like they were here" I say

"Can you tell which way that they went?" Cloudclaw asks

"They went that way" I say as I point east

"Let's go then" Cloudclaw says

"Right" I say

Me and all the male warriors head in the east direction.

**Shimmerfeather's POV**

_World: The World That Never Was_

I was just waking up from my father's last beating. It wasn't bad but it hurt and I didn't know why but I felt so hot.

"Come on slave" Matthew says

I just thought in my head '_what is he going to make me do now'_

"Yes Master" I say

I walked out of a closet that my dad had thrown me in. I was terrified when I saw a table right new to the wooden chair with a blanket over it. As I strapped in to the chair the table reveled knifes of all form and size, as well as pliers, pairs of scissors and saws.

"Listen you are going to tell us stuff and if you answer wrong, you will feel pain, understand?" Matthew says

"My Mate, and the clan will find me and when they do you will be sorry" I say

"Sure they will. Just like someone came for you when I hurt you when you were younger" Vexen says

"Go fuck yourself" I says

"Vexen go do your worse to her" Matthew says

I was getting taken away by Vexen. All I want was to be in my honeybear's arms.

**Stonestar's POV**

_World: Earth, somewhere_

I was worried for my darling. Suddenly I felt a rag over my mouth and passed out.

**20 minutes later**

"Where am I?" I yowl

"It okay you're safe" the man says

"What do you mean? You just kidnapped me and took me to an unknown location, how is that safe?" I shout

"Oh, sorry but it was the only way I could think of to make you come" the man says

"What's your name?" I say

"My name is Steve" the man says

"Why have you brought me here?" I ask

"To show you what is being done to Shimmerfeather" Steve says

"What are you doing to her?!" I yowl

"I think it's time you to take a nap" Steve says

As he injected me with something then I fell asleep.

**Two weeks later**

As I was waking up I suddenly heard a voice I knew, it was Matthew's voice but, I could do nothing since I was chained to the wall.

"Hello Stonestar. I have heard so much about you" Matthew says

"What have you done with her?" I ask in a quiet tone

"Wow can we switch people? He has learned unlike his little darling" Matthew says

"You can bring her in if you wish" Steve says

"Vexen! Bring her in!" Matthew shouts

Suddenly the doors open to what revels Vexen with and unconscious Shimmerfeather at least I hoped. He threw her to the ground.

"Here you go Steve" Vexen says

"You will heal her and return her to us" Matthew says

"Yes sir" Steve says

Matthew and Vexen exits the room and the doors close. Steve looks at Shimmerfeather.

"Damn, this girl is tough" Steve says

"What have they done to her? Please tell me" I say

"Nothing. It's nothing" Steve says

Matthew enters the room once again.

"So what do you feel right now, daughter?" Matthew says

"Nothing Master" Shimmerfeather says

"That's good well done" Matthew says

"Honey, darling don't listen to him please I am right here" I say on the top of my lungs trying to get her to snap out of it

"Who's that Master?" Shimmerfeather asks

"No one honey. I am the only one that will love you" Matthew says

"Thank you. May I ask something Master?" Shimmerfeather says

"Yes what it is?" Matthew says

"May I stay here for the day and then you may have your fun" Shimmerfeather Aske

"Yes you may" Matthew says as he walks towards me

I'm scared but, I am brave for my darling.

"Good luck on getting her back" Matthew says before the room

"Shimmerfeather, can you hear me" I say

"Yes but where are you" Shimmerfeather says

**Axel's POV **

_World: Earth, Somewhere_

I was with the warriors and as I was sending the warriors threw the corridor of darkness, Rocktalon comes running to me.

"Please save them, please" Rocktalon says

"Of course, may you come with us just in case something goes wrong?" I say

"Of course I will" Rocktalon

_World: The World That Never Was_

I was running up and down the halls and finally it came to me that they must be in the lab. All I could think is that the trial was in two weeks and we had to still cure her of blood poisoning. We also had to get her ready for the trial both physically and mentally.

"Firevine, Spidercloud, Deathberry, Snakebite, Rocktalon and me will recuse and help Stonestar and Shimmerfeather the rest of you will capture the escaped convicts and handcuff and bring them to the officers. Is everyone ready?" I ask

"Yes" the clan yowls

As we when inside the room it was empty beside to collapsed figures on the ground on looked like Stonestar and the other was Vexen and as I looked around and saw Matthew holding Shimmerfeather's hand.

"Shimmerfeather get away from him" I yell

"N…..No….am…sorry…sir" Shimmerfeather says

"Do you not remember what he did to you?" I ask

"No…How...Could…I…Forget" Shimmerfeather says

Suddenly Shimmerfeather collapsed to the floor. And was coughing up black blood.

"I have to go" Matthew says as he runs for it and is greeted by Snakebite

"Let's go dirt bag" Snakebite says

"Rocktalon go to Shimmerfeather, I will check on Stonestar" I say as I run over to Stonestar

As I come closer to Stonestar I see that he is hurt badly.

"Stonestar can you hear me?" I ask

"Y…yes I … can" Stonestar says weakly

"Does anything hurt more than the others?" I ask

"Just my ribs" Stonestar says as his breathing gets rashly

"Okay you might have broken some ribs" I say as I check his ribs to make sure that none of the broken ribs didn't punctured a lung.

"Oww!" Stonestar shouts

"Okay just lay still until Rocktalon can take a look, okay?" I say

"Of course" Stonestar say

Suddenly we hear a scream from across the room.

"Don't touch me Master" Shimmerfeather yowls

"Shimmerfeather it's me, Rocktalon not your dad" Rocktalon says in a quiet manner


End file.
